A Robsten Story
by kndgrl951
Summary: Kristen Stewart just moved from downtown L.A. She meets some really cool people on the first day of school, and she ends up falling in love with one of them; Rob. Will the relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

Kristen's POV

Today was the first day of being a senior. I already can tell it's going to be a bad day, with my luck.

I went to the front office to get my schedule. According to my schedule, I had biology, calculus, english, P.E, U.S. history, and Physical Science. When the bell rang, I went to my biology class. Mr. Rogers gave me a syllabus and told me to sit next to a girl with shoulder length brunette hair.

brunette: "Hi, I'm Ashley.

"Hey, I'm Kristen."

Ashley: "So are you new? I don't think I've seen you before.?"

Kristen: "Yeah. I moved here about a month ago from downtown Los Angeles."

Mr. Rogers: "Do you two have something interested to share with the class, Ms. Greene and Ms. Stewart ?"

Ashley and I: "No, Mr. Rogers."

After class was over, Ashley invited me to sit with her and her friends for lunch.

Kristen: "Are you sure I won't interfere?"

Ashley: "Of course not."

Kristen: "Okay, Thank you."

Ashley had me follow her to a table that was surrounded by four people. The girl that was sitting there had brunette hair that was shoulder length. Next to her were two boys; one who was more muscular and had short, blond hair, and the other who was slightly less muscular and had short brunette hair with hints of blonde. The guy next to him was shorter and not very muscular and had blonde straight hair that went a little bit below his ears.

Ashley: "Kristen, this is Kellan, Nikki, Rob, and Jackson. Everybody, this is Kristen. She is in my Bio. class."

Kellan(muscular blonde),Nikki, and Jackson(brunette hair that went below his ears): "Hi."

Rob( the most beautiful one out of all): "Hey, Kristen."

Kristen: "Hello."

Rob was the most beautiful person I have seen. He had a really nice smile and really gorgeous eyes. We stared into each other's eyes and he smiled. I blushed, smiled and then looked away embarrassed.

Rob: "So, how do you like school so far?"

Kristen: "The school is humungous. The classes are okay. My teachers seem okay, just not the subjects. All the subjects are either boring or I don't get it. Though, I kind of don't mind English."

Rob: "Well, if you ever need a tutor you could give me a call and I could help you."

Kristen: "Okay, thank you."

I would love to be tutored by him. But how could I could I concentrate on studying if he would be sitting next to me? I guess I will just have to see.

Rob: "No problem."

He smiled his beautiful smile again and I smiled back.

Nikki: "So what class do you have next?"

Kristen: "P.E. with Mr. Perez and then U.S. History with and after that I have Physical Science with Ms. Gilbert."

Kellan: "Oh, cool. You have the same P.E. class as me and Jackson."

Nikki: "And I have the same history class as you."

Rob: And I have science class with you." He smiled.

The bell rang.

Kristen: "I guess I will see you later. Bye Nikki Rob."

I smile at the thought of having class with rob and couldn't stop.

After school was over, I was walking to my car, when someone called my name.

-----: "Kristen, over here."

I looked over my shoulder and found that it was Ashley calling my name. I went to walk over there hoping to say goodbye to my new friends. But all I really wanted to do is see Rob again.

Kristen: "Hey, I got to get home so I can start my homework. I got loads of homework and some of them don't look very easy."

Everybody: "Okay, see you tomorrow."

I hug everybody and turn to say bye one more time.

Rob: Hey, you said you had homework that you may need help with. I could help you if you want."

Yay! Rob was going to help me with my homework. I can't wait to get home.

Kristen: You're a lifesaver. Thank you so much. Do you want to meet me there or want me to drive you?"

Rob: Ummmm…I will meet you there. I drove my car here and I don't want to leave it here."

Kristen: "Okay, see you there."

Rob: "See you in a few."

Rob is going home to tutor Kris. What will happen to them? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A Robsten Story; Ep2

Previously: Bella moved to a different school for her senior year.

Hope you enjoy!

I was on my way to my house to meet Rob there. Every time I had to pinch myself or do something to make sure what was happening was real. Another 10 minutes passed and then I parked my car in the driveway. Rob was here a few moments after I got out.

Rob: "Hey."

Kristen: "Hi. Ready to come inside?"

Rob: "Nice house!"

Kristen: "Thanks." I said as I entered through the entryway. "Do you want anything to eat or drink."

Rob: "No thanks."

Kristen: Okay, well I'll show you around and then you could start tutoring me."

Rob: Sounds good to me." He said, grinning although I don't know why.

I showed him my room, the living room, the kitchen, bathrooms, etc. After I finished giving a tour, we went back down stairs and sat at the dining room table.

Rob: "Okay, so which subject do you want me to help you with first?" he asked politely.

Kristen: "Ummmm…Can you help me with my U.S History homework, and then our Physical Science please?"

Rob: "Of course."

So he helped me with my homework. All of my homework ended up being really easy. I just got confused on the directions that the teachers gave me. When I was finished with my homework, it was only 4:30pm so we decided to get to know each other better.

Rob: "So why did you move back here?" he asked curiously.

Kristen: "Well, my mom got a new job as a screenwriter and wanted to live her dreams so we moved down here. She also wanted to be closer to her work. I was happy because I just broken up with my boyfriend, Michael and wanted a clean start."

Rob: "Do you mind telling me why you broke up with him. I mean if you don't, it's okay. I'm just curious"

Kristen: "No I don't mind. I caught him cheating on me when I came to his house one night." I shuddered at that memory.

Rob: "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't see how someone can cheat on someone as beautiful as you."

Kristen: "Thank you, but I know your just saying that."

Rob: "No I'm not. You are very beautiful and smart."

Kristen: "Well, that's nice of you to say that. Can we change the subject, though? I'm sorry; it's just that it is hard for me to talk about."

Rob: "You don't have to apologize. You don't like getting it brought up. I totally understand that. I just broke up with my girlfriend, Camilla. I also caught her cheating on me too and I hate bringing it up in conversations."

Kristen: "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know."

Rob: "It's okay. Well, I should get going. I don't want my parents getting suspicious of me. See you tomorrow at school."

Kristen: "Okay. Thank you for tutoring me. See you at lunch."

Rob gave me a peck on the check and then went out the front door. I stood by the window watching him leave. Wow, this day was one of the best days of my life.

For the first time, I was excited to go to school. I was excited to see my new friends.

When I woke up from my alarm, I ate breakfast and got dressed in a hurry. Once I was ready, I drove to school. I pulled up to the car next to Ashley's.

Kristen: "hey, Ashley."

Ashley: "Hi, Kris."

Kristen: "So where is everybody?"

Ashley: "Well, Jackson and Rob just got here and are meeting us here and Nikki and Kellan are almost here."

A few minutes later, Jackson and Rob arrive.

Jackson: "Hey, gorgeous." saying while hugging Ashley. "Hey, Kris."

Kristen: "Hey, Jackson."

I looked at her, confused.

Ashley: "Hey, handsome." Then she turns to me. "I'll explain later." She whispered.

I nodded.

Behind him was Rob. He looked stunning as normal.

Kristen: "Hey Rob." I said smiling.

Rob: "Hi." He glanced at me and we stared in each other's eyes.

Ashley: Kris….Kris?...Kris!

Kristen: "Sorry, I must have been daydreaming again."

Ashley: "Sure you were. Well the bell rang, so we need to get to class."

Kristen: "See you guys at lunch then."

Jackson and Rob: "See ya."

**Third POV

Rob watched as Kris and Ashley walked to their class.

Jackson: "So you have a crush on the new girl."

Rob: "What? No."

Jackson: "Come on, dude. It's so obvious."

Rob: "You're right. I just can't help. She's so beautiful."

Jackson: "Why don't you ask her out?"

Rob: "Well because she just broke up with her boyfriend and I don't even know if she likes me."

Jackson: "Oh, well everyone could tell that you two like each other."

Rob: "Really? How could you tell?"

Jackson: "She is always smiling and looking at you. I can have Ashley ask Kris and then see what she says."

Rob: "Cool, thanks. Well I gotta get to class. See ya later."

Jackson: "Okay bye."

*At lunch

Jackson and Ashley walk together to their table.

Jackson: "Hey, Ash?"

Ashley: "Yeah."

Jackson: "Can you ask Kris for me if she likes Rob and if she would ever go out with him?"

Ashley: "Umm..Sure. Why do you ask?"

Jackson: "Because rob is like in love with Kris and was wondering if she likes him. He wants to ask her out but he doesn't know if it's too soon to ask.

Ashley: "Well, you can tell that she likes him just by the way she looks at him, but I'll ask her if she would go out with him."

Jackson: "Thanks, baby. Just don't make it obvious, please."

Ashley: "I won't I promise."

What is Ashley going to say? Are Jackson and Ashley going out? Find out next time during A Robsten Story Ep3!


	3. Chapter 3

A Robsten Story Ep3

Previously:

Rob helps Kristen with her homework. Once they are finished, they get to know each other better. The next day, Jackson asks Ashley if she could see if Kristen has feelings for Rob.

*The Next day

Ash: "Hey, Kris! How was Monday night?"

Kris: "Hey, Ash. It was good. Rob is sooo smart."

Ash: "So you keep staring and smiling at him during lunch. Do you have a crush on him?"

Kris: "What? Why would you even ask me that?" I said. *thinks- of course I have a crush on him. He's so cute, sweet and very smart!

Ash: "Because you look like you're drooling over him every time you see him."

Kris: "Is it really that obvious?"

Ash: "It's okay if you do have a crush on him. You know, I think he has a crush on you too."

Kris: "Really?"

Ash: "We are going to be late. We should get to class."

Kris: "Okay. Let's go."

During lunch Rob and Kris sits next to each other trying to get to know more about one another.

Ashley whispers to Jackson. "She absolutely adores him."

Jackson: "Cool. I'll tell Rob." He looks over to Rob. "Hey, can I speak to you for a minute."

Rob: "Sure. Excuse me for a sec, Kris."

Kris: "Okay. See ya when you get back."

Rob and Jackson go into the hallway far enough where no one can hear their conversation.

Jackson: "Well, Ashley mentioned you during Kris and Ash's conversation, and said she had a crush on you."

Rob: "Really? Do you think it would be too soon if I ask her out, even though we have feelings for each other?"

Jackson: "I think you should. I mean you both like each other. I say, go for it!"

Rob: "Okay. Thanks for the advice. I'll ask her today after school." He said excited.

After school ends, Rob walks to Kris's car and waits for her.

Rob: "Hey Kris!"

Kris: "Oh hey, Rob. What's up?"

Rob: Ummm, I know it's kinda soon after your break up with Michael, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me some time?"

Right as Kris was going to speak, he interrupts her.

Rob: "It's okay if you don't wanna. I can wait. I knew this was a bad idea." He said and then kept mumbling to himself.

Kris. "Rob….Rob!...Rob?"

Rob: "Yeah."

Kris: I'd love to go out with you. I forgot to give you my number." (She hands him a piece of paper with her number)

Rob: "Okay, cool. See you tomorrow." He hugs her and then kisses her on the check.

After they hugged, kris got in her car and was on her way to her house.

*The Next Day (in the morning)

Kris's phone rings

Kris: "Hello?"

Rob: "Hey, it's Rob. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, today."

Kris: "Umm. Sure, what time?"

Rob: "Is noon ok?"

Kris: "Ya Sure. Can't wait"

Rob: "Great. I'll pick you up then. Talk you then."

Kris hangs up phone and thinks * OMG. I'm going to hang out with him. I have BUTTERFLIES in my stomach. I really like him, I so can't wait.

Kris calls Ash and Nikki on 3 way connection

Kris: "OMG, guess what?"

Ash and Nikki: "What sweetie?"

Kris: "Rob and I are going to hang out again today!"

Ash: "OMG, I am so happy for you!"

Nikki: "Same here."

Kris: "Ok, well I got to go. He's picking me up in a couple of hours."

Nikki: "Ok, have fun darling."

Ash: "Call us later. I want to know everything!"

Kris: "Ok. Bye. Love you guys."

Ash and Nikki: "Bye. Have fun!"

Kris hangs up the phone and gets dressed. At noon, Rob rings the doorbell at Kris's house.

Kris: "Hey, Rob. Let me get my coat really quick. You can come in while you wait if you want."

Rob: "Okay. Thanks." He walks inside and sits on the couch.

Kris: "Ok, I'm ready. Is this outfit okay for what we are doing?"

Rob: "Ya. You look beautiful, although you always do!"

Kris: "Thank you. I could say the same about you."

Rob:" So what do you think about going to a restaurant for lunch and then going to see a movie?"

Kris: "That sounds really fun."

Rob: "Cool. Let's go then."

Rob takes Kris to a restaurant and they really enjoy spending time together. They talk about their favorite things to do, where they like to go, and then asked each other questions of what they like more. After they are finished at the restaurant, they go and see the movie they chose.

*after the movie is over

Rob: "That was a great movie. Did you like it?"

Kris: "Ya. It had some really funny scenes in it. Do you want to go to my house and we could hang out there. Or if you want, we could do something else?"

Rob: "I don't care, either one works for me. I guess you can pick."

Kris: "Umm. I guess, we could go to my house."

Rob: "Okay, cool."

Rob drives back to Kris's house and end up playing board games. After their third game of life, Rob looks at his watch.

Rob: "Well, I better go. It's getting late. Thank you for coming with me."

Kris: "Okay. Thanks for inviting me. We will have to do this another time."

Rob: "I would love that. Hey, can I ask you something?"

Kris: "Sure."

Rob: "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kris: (speechless) "Umm…."

Rob: "its okay if you don't, I mean it is going really fast. I totally understand if you want to take it slower."

Awwww, Rob asked Kris to be a girlfriend. What will Kris say? Find out on A Robsten Story Ep. 4


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

There needs to be 7 comments in order for my next episode to be posted. Hope you enjoy!

Previous: Rob and Kristen went to a restaurant and then saw a movie. After the movie, they went back to Kris's house and played board games. It got late and rob had to leave, but before he left he asked Kris if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Let's see what she says.

Kris: "Of course, Rob. I would love to be your girl-friend!"

Rob: "Thank you, Kris. This means so much to me." He picked Kris up and spun her around. He put her down but Kris jumped on him, her feet hugging his waist and put her arms around his neck. She then kissed him passionately. After a few minutes passed, he set her down.

Rob: "Okay, I really have to go. I'll call you in the morning. Plus, I bet Ash and Nikki are dying to find out what we did." He said and smiled.

Kris: "Haha. Okay. Can I have a goodbye kiss, then?"

Rob: "Sure."

Kris goes on her tippy toes and they give each other a quick kiss and then hug.

Kris: "Talk to you tomorrow."

Rob: "Bye, Kris."

Kris stays in the doorway watching Rob as he leaves and thinks *Gosh, I am so lucky. Then she goes downstairs and talks to Ash and Nikki on 3-way call.

Kris: "Hey guys. Just wanted to tell you and rob left."

Ash: "OMG. Really? Tell us _everything_!"

Nikki: "How was it?"

Kris: "It was so much fun. We went out to eat and then watched a movie and once the movie was over we went back to my house and played board games a-"

Ash: "Sounds like you had a great time."

Kris: "You didn't even let me say the best part of all!"

Nikki: "What is it?"

Kris: "I will say once you two will be quiet."

Ash and Nikki: "Sorry."

Kris: "Well…..Rob asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Ash and Nikki: "What did you say?"

Kris: "I said yes, of course!"

Nikki: "I am so happy for you!"

Ash: "Me too."

Kris: Thanks. Well I'm going to bed. Talk to you guys later."

Ash and Nikki: "Okay, goodnight."

*The next morning

Kris's phone rings.

Kris: "Hello?"

Rob: "Hey it's me. Did you tell Ash and Nikki?"

Kris: "I called right after you left. They were really happy for me. So what's up?"

Rob: "Oh, nothing. I just finished having breakfast. What about you?"

Kris: "Oooo, now you made me hungry..haha. Well, I should get some breakfast. Then I have to go Christmas shopping."

Rob: "Okay. Have fun. Call me later."

Kris: "Okay. Love you!"

Rob: "Love you too. Bye sweetie."

Kris hangs up, makes breakfast, and then gets ready.

Kris thinks *okay, I got the girls' gifts; I just need to get the guys. I'll call Ash to see what I should get Jackson, Nikki for Kellan, and Kellan for Rob.*

Kris dials Ash's number

Kris: "Hey, Ash. How are you?"

Ash: "I'm good, thanks Kris. So what's up?"

Kris: "Umm, I was wondering what I should get Jackson for Christmas. Do you think tickets for a concert would be ok for all boys?"

Ash: "That would be perfect. We could get away for a day and forget about school. Do you know what concert you're thinking about?

Kris: "I found tickets for Muse and Owl City. Do you think that would be ok?"

Ash: "Are you kidding me? Those are his two favorite bands. He's gonna love you...haha."

Kris: "Haha..ok thanks. I think I'm going to give Kellan and Rob too that way we can enjoy it together."

Ash: "Great idea. Well, I have to go. Talk to you later."

Kris: "Bye, Ash." she says and hangs up the phone. Thinks * Well, I got Jackson's, Kellan's and Rob's Christmas present. But I need to give Rob another gift. What should I get though? Oh, I know I can get him a new guitar*

So Kris finishes her Christmas shopping just before the sun set. She decides to call Rob to see if Rob wants to meet up for lunch and he says yes.

*Christmas Eve Morning.

Kris wants to have a little get together with her friends so she calls them. They all say yes so they are going to come at 6. While she waits for time to go by, she decides to wrap presents. (She's giving Ashley and Nikki outfits and gift cards to their favorite stores). She finishes the wrapping and then starts cleaning her house. Once she finished cleaning, she got ready for the party.

*An hour later

The doorbell rings.

Kris opens the door. "Hey Rob."

Rob: "Hey, sweetie." They hug and Kris gives a welcoming kiss. "Here is one of your gifts." He hands her a small wrapped box.

Kris: "Thank you. Yours are under the tree." She said while walking to her Christmas tree.

Rob: "No problem." He said following her.

Kris: "So can you believe it's already Christmas Eve? This year went by so fast!"

Rob: "I know and then next week is the beginning of next year."

Kris: "So what do you wanna do while we wait for the others. Oh, I forgot to make cookies. Do you wanna help me?"

Rob: "Sure. What kind?"

Kris: "Chocolate Chip."

Rob: "Yummmy."

Kris and Rob go into the kitchen and bake cookies. A couple seconds after they put the cookies in the oven the doorbell rings. Kris opens the door.

Kris: "Hey guys. Go ahead and come inside." She said while hugging everyone.

Ash, Nikki, Jackson, and Kellan went into the living room and put their gifts for Kristen under her tree. Kris then goes back in the kitchen and brings out the cookies rob and she made.

Kris: "So what do you guys want to drink?"

Ash and Nikki: "I'll have water."

Rob, Kellan, Jackson: "I'll take a coke."

Ash: "I'll help you, Kris."

Nikki: "Me too."

Kris: "Okay, thanks."

They walk back into the kitchen and get the drinks ready.

Ash: "So what did you end up getting Rob?"

Kris: "I got him tickets to the concert and I also got him a new guitar."

Nikki: "OMG. He's going to love it..and you!..haha."

Kris: "Haha. How about you guys?"

Ash: "I'm taking him shopping and I also bought him movie passes and other gifts related to music and movies."

Nikki: "I got Kellan this watch I saw at a Kay Jeweler's window. I also got him some sport equipment and the latest ipod."

Kris: "Sweet. Well, we should get back in there. They are probably wondering where we are."

The girls go back into the living room and pass the drinks around.

Ash: "So you guys wanna open Christmas presents?"

Nikki: "Ash, we just got here!"

Kris: It's okay Nikki. If Ash really wants to, then I guess we can open them."

Ash: "Yay!"

Nikki: "Let's have Kris open her gifts first, sense she threw the party!"

Ash: "Good idea." She says while getting all the gifts under the tree that were from the rest of the group.

Nikki: "These are from Ashley and me."

Kris opens the boxes that were filled with outfits, shoes, jewelry and accessories. (Pictures 1 through 3). "Oh wow. Thanks you guys!"

Jackson and Kellan: "Our turn! This is from both of us, as well." They give the box to her along with little envelope.

Kris opens the envelope "OMG. Thanks, guys. Now we could go shopping again, Nikki and Ash!"

Rob hands her the small box: This is one of your gifts. The other I'm going to give to you tomorrow, if that's ok."

Kris: "Of course." She says as she unwraps the gift and then opens it. (Picture #4) "OMG, Rob. This is beautiful. Thank you so much. Can you put it on for me?"

Rob: "Sure." Kris holds her hair back as Rob puts her necklace on.

Ash: "OMG. That's gorgeous."

Nikki: "I want your boyfriend, Kris..hahaha…just kidding."

Kris: "Good, because you can't have him. So now it's my turn to give your guys presents." Kris gets up goes under the tree and passes everybody's presents out."

Rob: "Where's mine?" he asked jokingly.

Kris: "You are getting yours last. Oh wait you can open this with everybody else." She says as she hands him a little envelope.

The guys open their gifts once rob receives his.

Kris: "Since there are six tickets total, you guys better be taking us 3 girls!"

Kellan: "You are awesome, Kris. And who else would we take besides you girls?

Jackson: "Are you serious? This is awesome. I'm going to see my favorite bands with my favorite people!"

Rob: "You are the best, babe!"

After the boys are done thanking Kris, the girls open their gifts.

Nikki: "You are amazing, Kris. Thank you."

Ash: "OMG. Clothes! Thank you so much, Kris."

Kris: "No prob."

The rest of the party, they talked, played games, and ate. It was starting late, and the party was winding down. Everyone decided that they should go home to get some sleep. But before they left, they wanted to help Kris clean up. So an hour passed, and they finished help cleaning Kris's living room.

Ash: "Well, I better go. I gotta get some sleep for tomorrow. Thank you for everything, Kris. Merry Christmas! Bye everyone."

Nikki: "Me too. Thank you for the clothes. Have a great Christmas!"

Kellan and Jackson: "Same here. Merry Christmas."

Every one hugged each other and then left.

Kris: "Now, I will get you your other gift. Sit here on the couch, while I get it."

Rob: "Okay."

Kris came back and hid it behind her back when she came around the corner. "Close your eyes." She brought it and put it on the coffee table. Then she unbuckled the buckled and opened the cover. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Rob opened his eyes and his mouth dropped. "You got me a guitar for Christmas?!"

Kris: "Yup. Do you like it?"

Rob: "Of course, baby" He picked her up and kissed her passionately. He then spun her in a 360 degree spin. He put her down and then hugged her tightly.

Kris: "Merry Christmas, babe."

Rob: "Merry Christmas. I am so happy and thankful I have you as a part of my life."

Kris: "Me too." She said, smiling.

Rob: "Hey, do you wanna hang out at my place for a little while?"

Kris: "Sure. What are we going to do?"

Rob: Well, I would probably make dinner since all we had been snacks earlier."

Kris: "Good, because I'm starving!"

Rob: "Okay, but first you need to dress into something formal."

Kris: "Ok…." She said curious

Rob drives to his house and parks in the garage.

Rob: "Okay Kris, close your eyes. Give me your hands so you don't fall and trip over something."

Kris gives Rob her hand and he leads her to his living room. "Stay right here." He went in the living room and was occupied for a few minutes. "Okay just a few more steps and then you can open your eyes." He led her into his living room. It was filled with candles everywhere which were lit. You could smell the vanilla scents coming from the candles.

Kris: "OMG. Rob, this is so beautiful."

Rob: "Not as beautiful as you. Come on let's make dinner and then I could tell you more about why I did this."

Kris: "Okay." She said and walked towards the kitchen but kept her head turned facing the living room. "So what are we having for dinner?"

Rob: "Your favorite: Bowtie pasta with chicken and watermelon and strawberries."

Kris: "Yum. I can't wait to eat!"

Rob: "If you want, you can stay in the living room while I cook, or you can stay in here and watch."

Kris: "How about if I help you?" going towards him and hugging his waist. He turned around and kissed her forehead. "I would love that!" he said smiling.

Kris got the sauces ready along with the seasonings and other things while Rob was cooking the pasta noodles and chicken. As they were waiting, they would lean against the counter and just cuddled. They would start a conversation once in a while but not very often. About 30 minutes later, everything was finished. Rob got the plates ready while Kris got their drinks. They sat at the dining room table and took their time eating. After all, they wanted to remember this moment forever. After they ate, they sat on the couch in the living room

Rob: "I'll be right back."

Kris: "Okay, but don't take too long!"

A few seconds later Rob comes back with one hand in his pocket.

Rob: "Kris?"

Kris: "Yeah."

Rob goes by the coffee table and asks Kris to stand up and come by him.

Kris: "Is everything ok?"

Rob: "It couldn't be better."

Kris: "Okay, so what is it?"

Rob: "Kris, ever since the day I first saw you, I fell in love with you. Your beautiful, smart, charming, creative, caring, a lot of other good things I could list about you, but that would take all day. I was wondering, since we are too young to get married, if you would promise me to be mine until the day comes where it would be appropriate to get married?" After he says his last sentence he brings out a box toward her. "Here is a ring for that promise." (the ring is picture #1)

Kris: "OMG. Of course, Rob. And when that day comes, I will marry you!" She takes the ring out of the box, but rob takes it and places it on her ring finger.

Rob: "I love you!"

Kris: "I love you too!"

Awww…Rob bought a promise ring. I know there isn't a cliff hanger but there will be interesting things later on. Hope you liked it. If you wanted to see the pictures, there are on my youtube account..they are on my videos; .com/watch?v=NeFMaiwpRcw&feature=related (for the clothes and necklace and .com/watch?v=IacviavE9kM&feature=fvw for her promise ring


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

Previously: Kris had a Christmas Eve party with her friends. Rob gave her a promise ring as her gift. See what happens next!

Kris: I have to go. Tomorrow I'm hanging out with my family. I'll talk to you tomorrow though, ok?

Rob: Okay. Let me drop you off.

Kris: Thank you!

Rob: No problem. Come on, let's go.

Rob leads Kris to his car and opens her door for her. Once she gets inside the car, he closes the door and goes to the driver seat. He then drives Kris to her house.

*Outside Kris's house

Rob: Talk to you later. Have fun tomorrow.

Kris: Okay. You too. Merry Christmas! I love you!

Rob: I love you too. Bye.

Kris walks to the front door and enters her house. Rob stays until he sees her turn on a light so he knows that Kris is okay.

*Inside Kris's house*

Kris walks in the entryway and then shuts the door. She is about to turn on the light when someone hits her in the head. She falls and hits her head on the door. She then passed out. Someone ties her up in the living room and puts masking tape over her mouth.

*Meanwhile, outside with Rob*

Rob: What is taking so long? Maybe I should go inside and make sure everything is okay. (He steps out of his car and walks to her front door. He opens it and starts calling her name.) Kris? Are you there? It's me, Rob. (He starts walking toward the living room when someone approaches Rob from behind. The same person that hit Kris hits Rob in the head. Rob also passes out. He is soon moved into the living room too, being tied up and covering his mouth with mask tape.

*A couple hours later*

Kris starts to wake up. Thinks *What? Where am I? What happened to me?* as she squirms and screams someone interrupts her.

~~~~Shhhh….You'll wake Rob up. You don't want him to get hurt again do you?

Kris thinks *OMG. What is Michael doing here?!?!*

Michael: Since we broke up, I was thinking about it and I want you back. (Takes the tape off of her mouth and Robs).

Kris: I'm never going back to you!

Michael slaps her..and when he did this, Rob just started waking up. Rob got really angry and started squirming around.

Rob: Don't hurt her!

Michael: Okay, then I'll hurt you. He punches robs face and then hits him with a metal baseball bat.

Kris: NOOO!! Don't touch him. Hit me if you want, but please don't hurt him.

Michael: Awww, that's so sweet, but I'm sorry, I don't agree to that (he punches Rob again).

While Michael is in the other room, she is trying to untie the rope from her arms. After a couple minutes, she unties hers. She takes the risk and starts untying Rob's hands. Rob feels something on his hands and wakes up.

Kris whispers to Rob: Shhh, he's in the bathroom. He has been in there for a couple minutes. He should be back any minute.

Rob and Kris finish untying all the rope tied to their hands. They hear Michael coming back so Rob hides by a wall and kicks Michael when he enters. Rob then punches Michael while saying "No one touches my girl!" Then he hits Michael with the bat a couple times. "Kris call the cops, he might wake up soon! I'll call Kellan Jackson so they can keep an eye until the cops show up." They call the cops and then their friends and wait until they get there. 5 minutes later, Kellan, Nikki, Jackson, and Ashley arrive.

Ashley and Nikki: OMG! Are you guys ok?

Kellan and Jackson: Where is he?

Rob: He's in the living room. I think he's going to be sore for a while!

Kris: I'm fine. Oh look, the cops are here.

Rob: Thank god.

They all walk to the cops except for Kris.

Kris: I'm going to get my jacket. It's a little cold out.

Rob: Okay. Be quick.

Kris gets Rob's jacket since she can't find hers and walks to the door.

Rob: There she is. (He points to Kris walking to the door)

Kris was about to step out of the doorway when she got hit in the head with a baseball bat again.

Rob: No! (He runs to Kris who has her head bleeding and the hair matted with blood).

A cop: You better take her to the hospital. We'll take him to jail. Don't worry; he will never see daylight again after today!

Rob: Thank you! (He said as he put Kristen in the back of his car).

Ashley: OMG! I hate Michael. We will meet you at the hospital.

Rob: Okay.

OMG!! Michael is back! Poor Kristen. Is she okay? Find out next time on A Robsten story Ep. 6


	6. Chapter 6

Ep 6

Previously: Michael breaks into Kris's house while Rob and Kris were driving home. When Kris goes inside she is attacked and tied up. Rob checks up on her and also gets attacked. They get free and call the cops. Michael hits Kris again and she is taken to the hospital. Read what happens to see if Kris is okay!

*Rob rushes to hospital and into the emergency room. *

Rob: Somebody help!

Nurse: I'll take her from here. (Takes Kris in her arms and goes past double swing doors that says Nurses and Doctors allowed ONLY)

Rob paces back and forth, really worried

Ash: OMG! Rob, is she okay? *walked into the doors and ran to Rob once she found him

Rob: I don't know. They took her through the doors.

Jackson: I am so sorry. Michael is going to pay for this!

*The nurse walks towards Rob, Ash, and Jackson. *

Rob: Is she okay? Can I go see her?

Nurse: Yes, she is fine. She has some bruises and cuts. Other than that she's fine. We are relocated her to a room right now so once we get her set up, you can go see her.

Rob: Thank you. Thank God!

Ashley: I called Nikki and Kellan. They should be here in 5 minutes.

Rob: Okay. UGH. I can't believe Michael would do this!

Jackson: At least she's okay. If she was worse, I would kill him!

*Several minutes later, the nurse says it's okay to go see Kris. Rob enters the room.*

Rob: OMG! Kris, I am so glad you are okay!

Kris: I am too. What happened? I thought you took Michael out?

Rob: Apparently, it didn't keep him unconscious.

Kris: Well, at least he is in jail! Can I go home?

Rob: Let me go ask the nurse, okay sweetie. I'll be right outside the door. Ash, Nikki, Jackson, and Kellan should be coming in here any minute. (He kisses her forehead.)

Nikki: OMG! I am going to kill Michael (says this while entering Kris's room.)

Kris: Hey everyone. Rob is asking if I can go home. They said I just have bruises and cuts and that I might just be sore for a while.

Kellan: That's good to hear!

*Rob enters the room again.*

Rob: The nurse says you can go home anytime.

Kris: Great because this place gives me the creeps!

They all laugh.

Ash: We will all meet you back at your place, if it is okay?

Kris: Of course. See you there.

Fifteen minutes later, Kris leaves the hospital and Rob is driving her home.

When they enter her house, Kris lies on her couch and turns on T.V. but since nothing was on, so she turned it off. Someone knocks on the door so Rob goes to get it.

Rob: Hey guys. Go ahead and come in.

Ash: Thank you. *walks toward Kris while others follow her* How are you feeling?

Kris: I'm feeling okay. Thank you.

Ash: No prob. So what do you want to do?

Kris: They told me to take it easy, so probably just watch a movie.

Nikki: What movie did you wanna watch?

Kris: What about about The Taking of Pelham 123. I bought that since I heard it was really good!

Kellan: Sweet! I always wanted to see that movie.

*They watch the movie and then everyone leaves, aside from Rob.*

Rob: Do you want me to stay with you for a while until you feel better?

Kris: That would be nice. Thank you!

Rob: No problem. They gave me some medication to help heal your bruises fast and to help your head from hurting.

Kris: Okay. Good because my head is starting to hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Ep. 7

*A week passes by and Kristen is feeling much better and her bruises and cuts are almost finished healing. Ash is having a New Years' Eve party coming up.*

(Everyone is at Nikki's house)

Ash: So are all of you going to be able to make it to my party?

Rob: We will (looking and at Kristen, smiling)

Nikki: Of course!

Kellan: Yup.

Jackson: Defiantly!

Ash: Yay! Don't forget to dress up. You don't have to dress in a bold color unless it's black or white but it has to be solid. We are going to watch movies and play games. It will be so much fun, I promise!

*That Thursday night (New Years Eve)

Rob: Are you almost ready? We are going to be late if you don't hurry!

Kris: I'm coming, I'm coming! *Comes down the stairs wearing (dress #1)*

Rob *mouth drops* Wow Kris, you look amazing!

Kris: Thank you. You look really handsome!

Rob: I know *smiling, jokingly*

*they arrive to Ash's house 10 minutes*

Ash: Hey guys. I love your dress, Kris! And you look very sharp, Rob! *says once she opened her door*

Kris: Thank you. You look stunning!

Ash: No problem, and thank you! (wearing dress # 2)

*They go inside and are welcomed by Nikki, Kellan, and Jackson. *

Nikki: Hey! OMG! I love your dress, Kris. Hi, Rob!

Kris: You look amazing and I love your dress too!

Nikki: Thanks! Rob, you look quite handsome! (wearing dress # 3)

Kellan: Hey, what about me?

Nikki: You are handsome as well!

Kellan: Cool. Hey, what's up?

Jackson: Hi Kris, Rob!

Both Kris and Rob: Hey!

*Ash comes into the room*

Ash: Are you ready to get this party started?

Nikki: Ya!! Whoooo!

Ash: Okay, well drinks are in the kitchen *points to her right*. I am going to put some music on. Later we can play games, but right now, let's just celebrate and dance.

*Everybody is enjoying themselves. Around 11:30, everyone decides to watch Dick Clark's New Years Eve show.

Kris: I can't believe that this year is already finished!

Rob: I know, me either!

*Pretty soon, it's time to start the countdown of the ball drop.

All: 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..Happy New Year!

Rob: Happy New Year, baby! *he says and then kisses her*

Kris: Happy New Year *says smiling*

Ash and Jackson kiss, and so do Kellan and Nikki.

Everyone was getting tired, so they said their goodbyes.

Sorry it's short…if you wanna check out the dresses here is the video: .com/watch?v=vXEfG0Ej708


	8. Chapter 8

Ep. 8

Previously: Ashley had a party to celebrate New Years with her friends. Let's continue.

*In the morning at Kris's house with Robsten*

Rob woke up to Kris smiling at him, lying on his chest.

Kris- Good morning, sleepyhead!

Rob- Good morning, beautiful!

Kris- How was your first sleep of the year?

Rob- It was good. You?

Kris- Mine was good. Ugh, I don't feel like getting up *she says and then her stomach grumbles*

Rob- Come on, lets get something to eat, then we could always come back and cuddle.

Kris- Okay. Sounds like an awesome plan!

They both get out of bed and go downstairs to get breakfast.

Rob- Watcha want to eat?

Kris- Hmmm...how about eggs?

Rob- Anything for you, beautiful!

Kris- Thanks. I'll be right back. I'm gonna see if I have any messages.

Rob- Okay, you know where to find me if you need me.

Kris walks upstairs to her bedroom to her nightstand where her cell phone was. She turned it on to find a new voicemail. She listens to her voicemail which says:

Kristen. I know you know who this is! I want you back! Now, you know what will happen if you don't cooperate. So, you might want to be good and do as told. Along with the consequences that you know about, Rob will also be involved whether you like it or not! Text me or Else!

*She is standing on the side of the bed and slides down to the floor. She balls up, putting her hands over her face, on her legs, crying.

*5 minutes later, Rob finished making the eggs and Kris is still upstairs. With Rob*

Rob- Kris! It's ready!

He hears no response so he heads upstairs to see why.

Rob- Kris? Kris? Kris! *he says while going upstairs.*

He reaches her bedroom to find her crying in the same position as she was 5 minutes ago. He runs to her.

Rob- Kris, honey. What's wrong? *he sits next to her and cuddles her.*

Rob- Kris. Please tell me what's wrong. You are making me scared!

Kris- Listen to this *she says and then repeats the voicemail on speaker*

Rob- Who is this? Who dares to threaten you?!?

Kris- Its Michael *says as more tears run down her cheek.*

Rob- Well he is not going to get you! I won't let him! *he hugs her and calms her down where she isn't crying as much*

Kris- You don't understand! He can hurt you!

Rob- Well, I can't let him hurt you. What does he mean by "you know what will happen if you don't cooperate?

Kris- Well I- I (says hesitating)

Rob- It's okay, honey. You can tell me anything! I will be here to support and protect you!

Kris- Well, when I was with him, at one point I felt like the relationship wasn't working out so I told him that it wasn't working out. After I said that, he decided to rape me (looks down while continuing). Then one day, I ran away. I came back home later that night and told my mom. She talked with me and decided that it would be best if I moved somewhere different and start new. So I moved here. She bought me this house and said I can stay as long I call her everyday.

Rob- What about your dad?

Kris- He died when I was little.

Rob- Wow. I am so sorry about everything. And if you need someone to stay to give you company, I am always here. (says slightly smiling)

Kris- *looked up and smiled back* Thank you. Well then I guess you have to pack your bags. I can help you if you want.

Rob- Okay, cool. Hey, Kris?

Kris- Ya, Rob?

Rob- I will stay with you forever, even if Michael wants up to break up. Just ignore him. If it gets out of hand I'm sure Kellan and Jackson would love to help me beat him up.

Kris- Okay. Thanks again. Hey, you never did tell me what happened to your parents. How come I never see them?

Rob- Well, when I was little my mom died. So I grew up with my dad. He started a new job that was in a different state, and would be moving a lot and he knew I didn't want to. So, he gave me an apartment so I could stay here. And, I'm happy I did stay, because if I didn't, I would have never met you!

Kris- That's so sweet! So how often do you see him?

Rob- Umm, well I'm not sure exactly, but he normally comes during the major holidays.

Kris- Then how come he wasn't here for Christmas and New Years, along with Thanks day?

Rob- He called me around Halloween and told me he wouldn't make it to those holidays, but promised me I would see him soon after New Years.

Kris- I can't wait to meet him.

Rob- The last time I talked to him, he sounded excited to meet you, as well.

Sorry that it's short again! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

A Robsten Story Ep. 9

*After they finished talking, they just hung out at the house together. They watched movies, TV, and played games.*

Kris- Hey, I feel like going in the pool for awhile. Do you wanna come in with me?

Rob- Sure.

*They both get changed into their bathing suits. *

Kris- I am going to invite Ash, Kel, Nik, and Jay since we haven't seen them since the party.

Rob- Okay, I will meet you outside *gives Kristen a peck on the lips and then walks downstairs and outside.

*On the phone with Ash and Nik- 3 way call*

Kris- Hey guys, Rob and I are going 2 go swimming. Do you guys wanna come over? The boys can come along too if they want.

Ash- Sure. Jay and I will be there in like 10 min.

Nik- Same with Kel and I.

Kris- Okay, cool. Go through the gate. It will be unlocked. See ya in a few!

Ash & Nik- Okay. Bye.

Kris walks downstairs with two towels, a radio, sunscreen, and some other things for the pool. Once she's outside, they help put sunscreen on each other.

Kris dived into the pool, making Rob wet.

Rob- Hey! I'm going to get you! *He jumps into the pool, making a cannibal right in front of Kristen. He then swims to her and starts tickling her.*

Kris- Rob!..Stop…Please Rob!..Stop *she said between laughs*

Rob- No..not until you apologize *says while smiling*

Kris- Fine! I'm sorry I got you wet.

Rob- That's better. * he said, and then started to kiss her*

*Ash, Jay, Nik, and Kel walk in through the back gate and put their stuff on the table*

Kel- Hey, your guests are here. We don't need to see all that!

Kris- Hey guys…Sorry about that.

* All of them, take their clothes off (their bathing suits are under…DUH!..haha) Jay and Ash walk hand in hand to the stairs in the pool and so do Kel and Nik. Kellan and Nikki are walking by the edge of the pool, when Kellan pushes her in the pool.*

Nik- I am so going to kill you, Kellan! *says talking over everyone's laughter.*

Kellan- I'm sorry, sweetie. I won't do it again. Here take my hands. *says holding his hands up towards her*

Nikki- Thank you! * sees ash and jay by him counting down from 3 on their fingers, and then they push him on 1 while nikki tugged on him.

Kellan- I should have seen that coming *laughing with everyone else*

Nikki- That's what you deserved! But, do please forgive me. * having her puppy-dog face on*

Kellan- I don't know, Nikki.

Nikki- Oh come on, Kel. It wasn't even that bad!

Kellan- I was kidding, Nik *giggling while motioning Nikki to come toward him*

Nikki did so but playfully hit him before hugging him.

Kellan- I forgive you, do you forgive me?

Nikki- Of course, as long as you don't do that again.

Kellan- I promise!

*they start kissing and everyone splashes them, and then stop*

They all play around in the pool until it starts to get dark out.

Ash- Well, Jay and I are going to head home. It was nice hanging out with you guys!

Nikki- Same here. I'll see you guys later.

They all hugged each other and then left. Now Kris and Rob are in the kitchen.

Rob- So, are you up for dinner?

Kris- Ya sure. What are we having?

Rob- How about barbequing some hamburgers?

Kris- That sounds yummy!

Rob- Great. I'll starting getting it ready. Do you wanna prepare the food?

Kris- Sure, but can I have kiss really quick? *smiling*

Rob- Of course. *he says before giving her small, but passionate kiss* Is that better?

Kris- Yes, way better!

Rob-Haha, well I'll be outside if ya need me.

Kris- And I'll be in the kitchen. But first, I am going to go to the restroom and then get changed into something more comfortable.

Kris walks into the restroom and does her business. (hehe) However, she never came out.

*15 min. later*

Rob is fixing the grill and notices that Kris is back yet. He is wondering what is taking her so long. He decides to check on her. He knocks on the door.

Rob- Kris is everything okay?


	10. Chapter 10

A Robsten Story Ep 10

Last time on A Robsten Story Ep 9, Kris and Rob had their friends come over for a pool party. Later, Kris goes to the restroom, but never comes out. Let's continue to find out what happened.

Rob- Kris is everything okay?

He waits for an answer but doesn't hear a response.

Rob- Kris? Kris? Okay, I'm coming in then.

He opens the door to find Kristen lying down on the floor unconscious, her head bleeding.

Rob- OMG! We have to get you to the hospital!

He picks her up, finds a towel, and puts it on her head. Then, he brings her to the car and lays her in the back seat. 5 minutes later, he arrives at the hospital.

Rob- Please help!

Nurses run to him and then put her on a hospital bed and rush through doors. While he tries to calm down, he decides to call Kel and Jay.

*Conversation with Kel and Rob*

Rob- Hey! Can you please come to the Hospital?

Kel- What?!? Why?!?

Rob- I don't know. Kris went to the bathroom and she never returned. So I checked on her and found her bleeding on the floor.

Kel- OMG! I'll be right there. I'll bring Nikki too.

Rob- Okay. Thanks. I need to call Ash and Jay.

Kel- Kay. See you in a few!

Rob hung up and called Jay. The conversation was pretty much the same as Kellan and Robs'.

Rob sat patiently in the waiting room as he waited for his friends, hands over his face.

Nikki- Rob! *she said running towards him, crying*

Rob- Hi *he said, sounding depressed*

Kellan- Hey, have you found out anything?

Rob- No, just been sitting right here.

Nikki- She has to be okay! We can't lose her. *says, crying even harder just as Ashley runs in towards them, balling*

Ash- Have you heard anything?

Rob- No, I'm going to ask the nurse though. I'll be right back.

He walks toward the nurse.

Rob- I need to know if my girlfriend is going to be okay. *feeling frustrated, and sad*

Nurse- I'm sorry, but I don't know anything yet. Sit down and I will tell you once I know.

Rob- I can't just sit here. My girlfriend might be dying! I need to see her! I need to know she's okay!

Nurse- I understand, but you need to calm down. We will tell you as soon as we can. Now please sit back down until further notice.

He turned toward his friends; Ashley in Jay's arms, and Nikki in Kellans'. He thought that he should be hugging Kris, holding her in his arms. He sat back down and started crying.

*After 15 minutes of more waiting, a doctor comes out*

Doctor- People for Kristen Stewart

Rob looks up and then rushes towards the doctor.

Rob- Is she okay? Can I go see her?

Doctor- Yes and Yes. We just came out of surgery, and is sleeping at this moment.

Rob- Okay Thanks. Oh what room number is she in?

Doctor- Room 103.

Rob runs to her room to find her sleeping with a smile on her face. He smiles from what he sees. He walks slowly, making sure he doesn't wake her up. He pulls a chair up to the bed, takes her hand, and rests his head on her bed. He ends up falling asleep. When he wakes up, he sees Kris smiling at him.

Rob- Kris! *He gets up and hugs her, and then kisses her.*

Kris- Hey *she says after they both pull away.

Rob sits at the edge of the bed, holding Kris's hand.

Kris- Are you okay? *says looking at his pink, tear stained cheeks*

Rob- Shouldn't I be asking you that?

Kris- *giggles and says* I guess so. But you're not answering my question.

Rob- I was just worried. How are you? What happened?

Kris- I'm good. Umm..Well, I went to the restroom, and I guess when I was going out, I slipped and fell backwards.

Rob- I'm glad you're okay! You scared me. Please don't ever do that to me ever again!

Kris- I'll try not too. *says smiling*

Their friends come in after knocking, checking up on Kris.

Ash- Hey, are you alright?

Kris- I'm fine, thanks! Hey Rob, did you call my mom?

Rob- Ya, Sorry *apologizing after he sees her reaction* I had too. She said they are going to try to get here as soon as they can.

Kris- Oh joy!

Rob- I really am sorry. It's just that she's your mom.

Kris- I know. *caressing his cheek*

So Kris is alright. Sorry, its not much of a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

A Robsten Story Ep. 11

Several days later after Kris's incident, she helps Rob move in. Now they are settled in.

*Kris and Rob are sitting on the couch in the living room*

Kris *scanning through the channels but can't find anything on* - Hey do you wanna watch a movie since there isn't anything on right now?

Rob- Sure. What do you feel like watching? *he asks right before his cell phone rings*

Kris- Umm..go ahead and take the call. We can discuss it afterwards.

Rob- Okay.

*phone call with rob and caller*

???- Rob?

Rob- Hey Dad! How are you?

John- I'm good! Thanks. Hey, I was wondering if you're up for a visit from me sometime soon.

Rob- Sure. That would be awesome! But I'm not living at the apartment anymore.

John- How come?

Rob- Well, I am living with my girlfriend.

John- ROB!

Rob- Don't worry, dad! We haven't done anything that we weren't supposed to. And I'm just making sure that she is okay.

John- Oh, okay. Did something happen?

Rob- Well, let's just say that a klutz ends up in a hospital a lot more than a normal person.

*Kris punches rob*

Kris –Hey! *she whispered sounding as if she had been insulted.*

Rob- Oww!

John- What?

Rob- Kris just hit me *laughing quietly*

John- Oh. Well I'll call you later this week so I can get directions and meet that girlfriend of yours.

Rob- Okay. You'll love her. She's amazing. She's perfect!

John- She sounds just right for you. Well I gotta go, but I should prob. be able to stop by for the weekend.

Rob- Cool. Talk to you later.

John- Love you, son.

Rob- Love you too. Bye. *says and then hangs up* Am I in trouble?

Kris- No, what you just said to your dad makes up for what you said earlier.

Rob- Okay. I'm sorry for what I said.

Kris- It's okay. It's true, though. *laughing* So what movie do you want to watch?

Rob- How about….Paranormal Activity?

Kris- I didn't even know we had that.

Rob- I just bought it the other day.

Kris- Well, of course! I loved that movie.

Rob- Okay, go ahead and start it and I'll get us our drinks and popcorn.

They watched the movie and then made dinner.

*At the dinner table*

Rob- So do you have anything planned tomorrow?

Kris- Um, not that I can think of, why?

Rob- I was curious since it's your last day to stay home before you go back to school.

Kris- ugh! I'm so glad that we only have a few months left.

Rob- I know! Maybe you should start studying since we have exams 2 months and it will go by before you know it.

Kris- No, I'll just wait until last minute like normal..lol

Rob- Okay, haha.

They finish their dinner and then go to sleep.

Again, sorry for it being short...and no cliffhanger..but i promise it will get interesting again, soon!


	12. Chapter 12

A Robsten Story Ep. 12

Kris goes back to school. After many slow days, Friday comes. Kris and Rob just got back from school.

*While hanging up their coats and setting their backpacks on the couch*

Kris- So what time is your dad coming over tomorrow?

Rob- I'm not sure. I'll call after I email him directions to our house.

Kris- Okay. Well I'm going to have a snack. Do you want me to bring you anything?

Rob- Can I just have a glass of water, please?

Kris- Sure. I'll be right back.

Kris goes to the kitchen to get Rob's drink along with her snack (two chocolate chip cookies). – Here's your water.

Rob- Thanks. I'm going to head upstairs so I start on that email.

Kris- Alright. I'll be down here cleaning. But before I do that, I'm going to change into something more comfortable.

Rob- Okay.

They give each other a peck and then head off their own ways.

*5 minutes later, Rob finishes the email and goes back downstairs to call his dad*

Rob- Hey have you seen my cell-phone?

Kris- I put it on the kitchen counter by your keys.

Rob- Okay thanks.

Rob goes into the kitchen, gets his cell-phone and calls his dad.

*on the phone with Rob and John*

Rob- Dad?

John- Hey son, what's up?

Rob- I was wondering when you would be coming tomorrow?

John- Umm..probably around noon, if that's okay.

Rob- Ok, let me check with Kris. Oh, dad I sent the directions to your email.

John- Ok. Thanks

*Rob walks to Kris and asks her if that time would be okay and she nods.*

Rob- Yeah, you can come over at noon. But we might go grocery shopping a little earlier so, try not to come early.

John *laughs*- Ok. Well I'll talk to you later, son.

Rob- Ok. Bye Dad.

John- Bye

*Rob hangs up.*

Rob- I don't know if you heard, but I think we should go grocery shopping before since we are low on food.

Kris- Ok. When should we go?

Rob- Prob. two hours before noon.

Kris- Ok. Then I think we should write out a list of what we need, so we don't spend all morning looking.

Rob- Alright. I'll make one right now.

Kris- K, I'm going to head up and take a shower. See ya in like 20 minutes.

They kiss a quick, but passionate kiss, and then in a hug. After a moment, Kris backs away, give him a kiss on his cheek and then goes upstairs.

Later that night, they are exhausted so they just go to bed.

*Next Morning*

Rob wakes up to find Kris still sleeping but as soon he moves, she stirs and wakes up.

Rob- Good morning, beautiful.

Kris- Good morning, handsome.

Rob- We better get up so we could get ready.

Kris- I was actually hoping you could go to the store, while I do some more tidying around the house.

Rob- Alright. How long do you think you need?

Kris- Umm…probably less than an hour. I have to take a shower, do the dishes, clean the kitchen, and vacuum the living room floor. Is your dad staying the night?

Rob- Okay, I should be back by the time you finish. And it doesn't matter to me. If he wants to and it's okay with you, then sure. I guess that would work out better because then you two have more time to get to know each other.

Kris- Okay. This weekend should be fun. I can't wait to meet your dad!

Rob gets ready and then goes to the store. On the way back, he stops at Starbucks to get Kristen her favorite; a grande Vanilla Steamer.

*Rob arrives back home and calls out Kristen's name*

Rob- Kris?

Kris- I'm upstairs in the bathroom.

Rob went in the master bathroom and found Kristen finishing her hair and starting her make-up.

Rob- I brought you something.

Kris looks at Rob through the mirror and sees what he's holding. She then turns around and walks toward him. He hands her, her drink.

Kris- Thank you so much.

Rob- I thought you deserved it since you haven't had one and you have been working your butt off cleaning when you're supposed to be resting.

Kris- Aww, that's so sweet. Thank you.

She gives him a kiss and then a hug afterwards.

Rob- Well I got to put the groceries away. Go ahead and finish your make-up, although you're beautiful enough without make-up on.

Kris- Thanks, but I'm still going do my make-up.

Rob puts the groceries away while Kristen finishes up. She comes back downstairs after another 10 minutes pass.

Rob- Hey, are the dishes clean?

Kris- Ya, but I can do them.

Rob- No, it's okay. You've cleaned enough, today.

Kris- No, really I don't mind.

Rob- Okay, fine. You dry the dishes, and I'll put them away.

Kris- Deal!

They put all the clean dishes away in 5 minutes.

Rob- Wow, that was fast.

Kris- It helps when someone's not doing everything.

Rob- Way to go! Teamwork!

Rob holds his hand up waiting for a high-five.

Kris *laughs*- Wooh!

She high-fives his hand, but then grabs his hand to push him toward. She leans on her tippy toes and kisses him. After 1 minute passes, they pull away slowly.

Kris- We have to get the food ready.

Rob- Drat!

Kris- Come on, your fathers coming *looks at the clock* in an half an hour. You should be excited.

Rob- I am, it's just I didn't wanna stop yet.

Kris- I know, you never do though.

Rob- Ha Ha Ha, very funny. *he said sarcastically*

Kris- Okay, we just wasted another 2 minutes. Let's get to work. Then if we have time, I can make it up to you.

They prepare the food, and have ten minutes to spare.

Rob- Yay! We're done!

Kris takes his hand and they go over to the couch where the remote control is and turns on a music station. Then she has Rob sit on the couch and sits on his lap. She begins to kiss him and ends up losing the track of time. All of a sudden the door bell rings. Kris squeals in excitement, jumps off his laugh and runs to the door. Rob gets up walks to the door and opens it while Kris stands beside him.

Rob- Dad! How are you? *says while hugging his father.*

John- I'm good. Thanks, son. *looks at Kristen* You must be Kristen.

Kris- Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Pattinson. *holds her hand out*

John- Please call me John. *shakes her hand*

Kris- Please come in.

John walks inside and looks around.

John- What a beautiful home.

Kris- Thank you. My mom helped me decorate.

John- So what have you two kids been up to?

Kris looks at Rob.

Rob- Well, even though Kris was supposed to be taking it easy, she has been cleaning the house.

John- So what even happened?

Kris- It's a long story.

Rob- Oh dad, Kris and I were wondering if you want to spend the night. That way you won't have to stay in a hotel.

John- Sure.

Kris- Are you hungry or thirsty, John?

John- I am a little quenched. What do you have to drink?

Kris- We have water, Pepsi, milk, juice, and Sprite.

John- I'll just have a glass of water.

Kris- Okay. I'll be right back.

She gives Rob a kiss on the cheek and heads off the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

A Robsten Ep. 13

Previously: Rob's dad (John) came over.

Now:

*Kris is getting John's drink while John and Rob are having a conversation

John- She seems very nice!

Rob- She is! I'm glad that you get to meet her. Today, she was so jumpy. She would not let me sit down for a minute until we were finished with everything.

John- *laughing* So, where did you meet her?

Rob- Well, Ashley had her first class with Kris. Then, at lunch, Ash introduced Kris to everyone.

John- Cool. Tell Ash, along with everybody else that I said hi.

Rob- Will do, dad!

*just then Kris walks in with a glass of water, handing it to john.

Kris-Here you go, John. *turns to Rob* What are you going to do?

Rob- Tell our friends that he said hi.

Kris- *turns back to John* Oh, so you meet them?

Rob- Yes, I have know them since middle school.

Kris- Really? How come I didn't know about that?

Rob- Yes, and I don't know.

Kris- Oh, so what do you feel like doing John?

John- It doesn't really matter to me.

Rob- You're the guest. Do you want to just relax and eat, swim, watch movies, and play games? Or do you feel like going around town?

John-I guess relaxing. That way we can chat and have a good time.

Kris- Okay, now that we have that settled, what types of relaxing things do you want to do?

John- What games do you have?

Kris- We have life, monopoly, Pictionary, scrabble, and some others. Why don't I show you what we have and you could pick?

John- Okay, that sounds good.

*They walk towards the game closet*

Rob- If you want, we could invite Ash and the rest of them , that way it would more fun. Then, later after they leave, we could do something with just the three of us. But, if rather just have us three the whole time, that's okay too.

John- We could invite your other friends. That's no problem with me.

Kris- Alright then. I'll call them.

Rob- It's okay, I can call them. You can chat with my dad.

Kris- Okie Dokie! *she gives him a kiss on the cheek*

Rob walks out of the room

*Kris and John's conversation

Kris- So where do you work?

John- He never told you?

Kris- He just said that you moved around a lot, so you let him stay her.

John- Oh, okay. Well, I work with the navy and I have around 3 years to go until I am discharged. But if anything doesn't get better, I might sign up for more time.

Kris- Wow! That's great! Well, I appreciate that you are fighting for our country.

John- Your Welcome! If I didn't find out about you, I don't think that I would add more time. But now that I see he is not alone, and has a wonder girlfriend who I know will take care of him, then I might go back.

Kris- Aww! Thanks. And I'm glad that you care about him. I think family is one if not the most important thing to me. Hopefully, I meet your requirements for Rob as a girlfriend.

John- Of course you do. When Rob was telling me the qualities about you, I could totally tell that he was falling for you. And that's what I care about most; my son's happiness.

Kris- That's good to hear. So when do you have to go back?

John- I have to go back tomorrow night.

Kris- Well, I'm glad I get to spend this weekend with you!

*Meanwhile Rob and Ash's phonecall*

Rob- Ash?

Ash- Hey Rob! What's up?

Rob- Well, my dad came over for this weekend, and I was wondering if you and the others wanted to come over and play some games with us?

Ash- That sounds like fun! We'll be over in less than 10 minutes.

Rob- Okay, see you then!


	14. Chapter 14 and 15 combined

A Robsten Story Ep. 14/15

Previously: John comes over and now Ash and the rest of their friends are coming over to play some games.

Now:

*5 minutes after everyone arrives and say their hellos.*

Ash- So what game are we playing?

Kris- Well, we were thinking Pictionary?

Kellan- *gets overly excited* Ssswwweeettt!

Everyone stares at him and then laughs.

Kellan- What, I really like that game! *responds when he notices them just staring at him*

Kris- I guess Pictionary it is.

*They play for 2 hours and then take a break from playing board games*

Kris- Well do you guys want to go for a swim? You guys left an extra pair of swim suits when you all spent the night last.

Nik- Sure! It would be fun. John, are you going to be joining us?

John- Um, not tonight. I'll just stick my feet in the water.

Kris- Are you sure?

John- Yup, I'll be fine!

Kris- Alright then. Girls lets go upstairs to change.

*The girls run up the stairs and change*

Rob- You wanna join them?

Jackson: Sure, why not..where did you put our trunks?

Rob- I believe in the laundry room. I'll go get them.

*Rob leaves but then returns half a minute later. He hands them their trunks.*

Rob- Here you go.

Kellan- Thanks!

*Everyone changes and 10 minutes they are all outside*

Ash- Okay, on the count of three, let's jump all together.

Kris- 1

Nikki- 2

Ash-3

*the girls jump, thinking that the boys jumped too, but instead they were out of the pool laughing at them*

Ash- That is soo not funny!

Kellan- Your right. This is!

All the guys jump in the pool, each splashing their girlfriend in the face.

Kris- You guys are dead!

Rob- No, I'm pretty sure we are alive still. *laughing with the other guys*

Kris- Ugh! *swims back to the main steps and goes out of the pool, while Ash and Nik follow*

Jackson- Oh, come on you guys. We were just joking around.

Ash- Well, you guys took it too far!

*The girls dried off and went back inside*

John- Good Job! *laughing lightly*

*He opened the back door to go inside and then closes it.*

Kellan- Girls! I do not understand them!

Rob- Me either.

Jackson- Same here!

*They get out of the pool and dry off. After they are finished, Rob attempts to open the door, but it was locked. The look at the girls who are laughing and then pulling the shutters shut.*

Kellan- Great, now we're stuck outside!

Rob- Not really. Okay I have a plan.

*Meanwhile, with the girls and John*

John- Are you really mad at them?

Kris- No, we are just playing around. *laughing along with Nik and Ash*

John- Oh, so a little revenge?

Ash- Just payback

John- I see. Well I'm going to stay out of this. I'll be upstairs taking a shower and then relaxing in my bedroom.

Kris- Okay, see you later John.

*Back with the boys.*

Kellan- Okay, let's here it.

Rob- Well, we go to all the windows that face the backyard and side of the house. Since they shut the doors when we try to look through, we can go look through the windows. Then after all of them are shut, we can sneak to the front door or garage, depending what doors are locked.

Kellan- Good Idea. I can check the garage, Rob, you can check the front door, and Jackson, you can be in between the garage and front to tell us which doors are unlocked.

Jackson- Okay. Let's go ahead then.

*After they finish discussing their plan, they go to each window, and wait for the girls to close all the windows*

Rob-Cool. Now to the front yard.

*the guys opened the front gate and quietly made it to the front yard. Luckily for the guys, the only windows in the front were on the second story except the skinny one next to the door, which was closed. Rob, Jackson, and Kellan move into their positions.*

Rob- The door is unlocked, Jackson. Go ahead and tell Kellan.

Jackson- I'm on it. Hey, Kel, the front door is unlocked.

Kellan- Sweet!

*They step quietly into the house and then close the door*

*With the girls*

Kris- Hmm, I guess we could let them in now. I think we had them suffer enough

Ash- Okay, I'll open the shutters, and you can open the door.

Nik- I'll help ya, Ash.

Ash- Okay.

*Kris opens the door to find an empty backyard.*

Kris- Rob? Kellan? Jackson?

All three boys- Yeah?

*Kris turns around, confused to find the boys watching her.*

Kris- How did you three get inside?

Rob- we waited 'till you closed all the blinds and then we went through the side to the front and then entered through the door.

Ash- and to think we were going to apologize!

Kellan- apologizing for what?

Nik- we were just joking around. We weren't really mad at you guys.

Jackson- You weren't?

Kris- Nope.

Rob- We just got punk'd by girls!

Kris- Hey! *crossing her arms* What is that supposed to mean?

Kellan- He means we got punk'd by beautiful girls

Rob- Yeah, he's right. And I'm sorry I said that. *he said walking towards Kris*

*Jackson walks towards Ash who is sitting on the couch. And Kellan walks towards Nik who was sitting at the kitchen bar.*

Kellan- I'm sorry for jumping and splashing you in the face.

Jackson- I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to upset you.

Rob- I am also sorry for making a huge splash in front of you. Will you accept my apology? *unwrapping her arms and holding her hands.

Kris- of course. I'm sorry for locking you guys out. I just had to do it. *giggling*

Rob- It's okay!

Rob and Kris hug, Kellan and Nik hug, and Jackson and Ash do the same.

Ash- Well Jackson and I are going to hit the road. Tell your father that we said bye and we hope to see him soon.

Rob- will do.

Kellan- I think we are going to go also.

Nik- Yeah, I'm pooped!

*They say their goodbyes and Ash, along with the rest of them leave*

Kris- So do you wanna help me make dinner?

Rob- Sure! What are we having?

Kris- Lemon chicken, green-bean casserole, and mashed potatoes.

Rob- That sounds delicious!

Kris- Let's get started then. I'll start getting the things I need for the lemon chicken. Do you want to start the potatoes?

Rob- Sure. What do I need?

*Kris shows Rob what he needs to do. Kris goes and starts preparing the chicken.*

John- Hey where did everybody go?

Rob- Hey Dad! They went home because they were really tired.

*Kris goes out to the BBQ outside once her chicken is ready to be barbequed.*

John- What are we having?

Rob- We are having lemon chicken, mashed potatoes, and ummm..oh green bean casserole.

John- Is there anything I can do to help?

Kris- Actually, John can you watch the chicken? I have to go to the restroom.

John- Sure.

Kris- Thanks!

*Kris runs to the downstairs bathroom and comes out 5 min. later. She goes outside to see if John and finish the chicken while she starts the casserole. He nods and continuing barbequing the chicken*

Rob- Okay, I am finished with the potatoes. What do I do now?

Kris- Umm, go ahead and leave it there, and you could help me with the casserole.

Rob- Okay, let me clean all this up first.

Kris- Kay, once your done, can you get the two green-bean cans, fried onions, milk, pepper, and cream of mushroom soup, please?

Rob- Hold on! Okay, so you want green bean cans, milk, cream of mushroom soup, pepper, and what?

Kris-fried onions.

Rob- Okay, I'll get those in a second.

Kris- Thanks.

*Kris and Rob finish getting the casserole ready, and then put then in the oven. 10 minutes later John comes back inside*

John – Okay, the chicken are done.

Kris- Cool. Thanks for watching them for me!

John- No prob! Do you want me to do anything else?

Kris- No, go ahead and sit down. Dinner should be ready pretty soon.

John- Okay. Where are your cups?

Rob- I'll get it for you. What drink do you want?

John- I'll have a Root Beer please. Thank you, son.

Rob- Your welcome. Here you go *hands him his drink*

Kris- Okay dinner is ready. Rob can you help me dish the plates?

Rob- Sure. I'll be right back.

*Kris and Rob finish serving the plates and sit down and then they start eating*

John- This is fantastic!

Rob- I know, you did an amazing job, Kris!

Kris- Thanks. During the past year, taking care of myself meant feeding me, so I started to cook a lot.

John- It tastes like a professionals!

Kris- Well, thank you!

*They finish eating, and are off to bed*

The next morning

*Kris is sitting at the kitchen bar, drinking coffee.

Rob- Good morning, beautiful!

Kris- Good morning! Do you want any coffee?

Rob- No thanks, I'm good. Did you have breakfast already?

Kris- No, I just came down here.

Rob- Do you want me to make you some eggs?

Kris- Sure. Thanks!

John- Good morning guys!

Kris- Oh, good morning!

Rob- Hey dad!

John- Well, I better take off. My flight leaves in around 2 hours.

Kris- Do you want us to drive you?

John- No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though.

Kris- Alright. Well, it was nice to meet you *gets up and gives him a hug*

John- It was a pleasure to meet you too. Hopefully, I can come back soon to visit you guys.

Rob- It was nice seeing you again, Dad.

John- You too, son. I'll try not to wait long again. Well, I must be off.

Rob- Okay, call me when you get in.

John- I will. Bye Kris! Bye son! *says while opening the front door*

Kris & Rob- Bye!

*They watch him get in his car and leave before closing the door*

Kris- Your dad was very nice!

Dad- Yeah. He is a great dad!

Kris- Hey, I was wondering if maybe we could get a little animal to take care of.

Rob- What would you want?

Kris- A kitty or puppy. I guess it depends of what animals are at Petco.

Rob- Ya, I guess. It would be fun to have a little one around here.

Kris- Okay, well I'll get ready

Rob- What about your breakfast? You know breakfast is the most important meal?

Kris- Who cares? I'll just have some tomorrow before school.

Rob- Alright then. I'll be down here watching T.V. if you need anything.

Kris- K.

*Kris finishes getting ready and then they head to Petco. The traffic was horrible on the freeway, so they decided to take the back roads.*

Kris- Look at that house. It's on sale too! *points to a house for sale*

Rob- Yeah, it looks pretty nice.

Kris- Can we please stop and go see it? I've been wanting to look at new houses?

Rob- What's wrong with your house?

Kris- Nothings wrong with it, but it's not my dream house. That is more like my dream house! It's not like I was going to live in my house for ever.

Rob- True. I guess we could check it out really quick.

Kris- Yay! Thank you!

*Rob makes a U-turn and drives to the house*

Kris- Good thing they are having an Open House today!

Rob- Yup* he parks the car against the side walk and gets out* You're right. This house is beautiful.

Kris- Yup. Come on, let's go check it out!

Rob- Okay, calm down though!

Kris- Fine *stops jumping around and takes his hand. They walk to the front house*

Rob*Wow!


	15. Chapter 16

A Robsten Story 16

Previously – Kris- Look at that house. It's on sale too! *points to a house for sale*

Now:

Rob- Yeah, it looks pretty nice.

Kris- Can we please stop and go see it? I've wanted to look at new houses.

Rob- What's wrong with your house?

Kris- Nothings wrong with it, but it's not my dream house. That is more like my dream house! It's not like I was going to live in my house for ever.

Rob- True. I guess we could check it out really quick.

Kris- Yay! Thank you!

*Rob makes a U-turn and drives to the house*

Kris- Good thing they are having an Open House today!

Rob- Yup* he parks the car against the side walk and gets out* You're right. This house is beautiful.

Kris- Yup. Come on, let's go check it out!

Rob- Okay, calm down though!

Kris- Fine *stops jumping around and takes his hand. They walk to the front house*

Rob*Wow!

*Now*

(Rob and Kris look at the rest of the house and then go to the backyard)

Kris- This house is so nice!

Rob- I know. I'll be right back.

Kris- O-kay. *says confused about where he would be going.

Kris's eyes follow where he was going. He went to the realtor talked to her for a few seconds and then came back holding papers in his hand.

Kris- Why did you go over there?

Rob- I had some questions.

Kris- What kind of questions?

Rob- I asked how much it was and if there were any offers.

Kris- And?

Rob- The owner is selling it at $300,000 and there is two other offers.

Kris- So what's in your hand?

Rob- Some papers she gave me.

Kris- Can I see them?

Rob- Sure

Rob hands the papers to her and watches her. After a few seconds pass, Kris's eyes widen.

Kris- You're buying the house?

Rob- No.

Kris- Then why do-*says but then gets cut off*

Rob- We are buying the house.

Kris- OMG! Are you serious?

Rob- Yup!

Kris- OMG! Thank you so much, Rob! You know I love you so much.

Rob- As do I. Now, come on! Let's sign the papers and make an offer before the other people get it.

Kris- Okay *says jumping up and down in excitement.*

Rob- Calm down, sweetie!

Kris- Sorry. *frowns and stops jumping*

Robs- *laughs and puts his arm across her back*

*They walk to the realtor.*

Amy (the realtor)- Hello, so are you two going to put an offer on the house?

Rob- Yes we are.

Amy- Great. Do you want to follow me to the office?

Rob-Sure.

*They go to her office and fill out the paperwork.*

Amy- Great! Now we are finished. You should hears with a couple hours from me.

Kris squeals in excitement and they all laugh.

Rob- Thanks for helping us, Amy.

Amy- It's my pleasure!

Rob- Thanks again. Talk to you soon!

Kris- Bye, Amy!

Amy- Bye guys!

*Kris and Rob leave and head to Petco. 10 minutes later, they arrive and go inside*

Rob-Lets go take a look at their animals!

Kris- K!

*They walk over to the adoption part of the store and find a liter of Puggles (A mix between a pug and a beagle..aww! lol)*

Kris- Look at these puppies, Rob! They are so cute!

Rob- They're so tiny!

*Kris walks towards the women (Mallory sitting at a table a couple feet away.*

Kris-Hi! I was wondering how old these puppies are.

Mallory- They are around 3 months old.

Kris- Do you know how big they get to be?

Mallory- They can range from 15 to 30 pounds when they are an adult so they are small.

Kris- And how much are they?

Mallory- They are $300 dollars and all the money goes to ASPCA.

Kris- Okay. Thank you!

Mallory- No problem.

Kris- Hold on, I'll be right back!

Mallory- Okay.

*Kris walks back towards Rob who is playing with the puppies.*

Kris- So what do you think?

Rob- They are adorable. But are you sure you want to take on the responsibility?

Kris- It's well worth it. I mean look at their faces.

Rob- Which one do you like?

Kris- I like her! *the one that's laying against the pen who is getting a tummy rub from Kris*

Rob- Yeah, she's cute. She is my favorite out of all!

Kris- Cool..So?

Rob- So it looks like we have a dog.

Kris- Awesome! I just got my dream house with my dream guy and now a cute little puppy!

Rob- *laughs* I'm glad to hear that I am your dream guy. Now let's go sign paperwork so she can be ours.

Kris- Yay! This is the best day EVER!

*They walk over to Mallory and sign the papers*

Mallory- You officially have a dog now. What are you going to name her?

Kris- Hmmm..How about Molly? *turns to Rob*

Rob- That suits her well!

Mallory- Molly it is! So here it all the information you would need to know about her like she vaccinations and appointments for other things.

Rob- Thank you so much, Mallory *says while getting the things from her*

Mallory- And here's Molly!

Kris- Hi Molly *says while taking Molly*

*Rob and Kris get everything they need for Molly and then head home*


	16. Chapter 17

A Robsten Story Ep. 17

Previously:

Mallory- You officially have a dog now. What are you going to name her?

Kris- Hmmm..How about Molly? *turns to Rob*

Rob- That suits her well!

Mallory- Molly it is! So here it all the information you would need to know about her like she vaccinations and appointments for other things.

Rob- Thank you so much, Mallory *says while getting the things from her*

Mallory- And here's Molly!

Kris- Hi Molly *says while taking Molly*

*Rob and Kris get everything they need for Molly and then head home*

Now:

*The next day*

Rob wakes up and looks at the time. He thinks that it would be fine if he wakes Kris up so he gets molly on their bed and then Molly kisses her.

Kris- Ugh..Molly! Please Stop! Rob could you help me

Rob- *laughs while picking up Molly and setting her down in his lap.

Kris- *sits up and pets Molly* Good morning.

Rob- Good morning! *gives her a morning kiss*

Kris- how did she get up here?

Rob- I had her wake you up.

Kris- I am going to kill you!

Rob- Come' on! You have to admit that it was pretty funny. *laughs*

Kris- Yeah, I guess you're right! *starts laughing*

Rob- So are you hungry?

Kris- A little bit. But I think someone else is hungry too.

Rob- Hmmm..Molly are you hungry?

Molly looks at them with her big brown eyes with her head to the side.

Rob- I take that as a yes.

They go downstairs and get Molly's food ready.

Kris- Here you go, Molly *says while putting her food bowl on the ground.

Rob- So what do you feel like having?

Kris- Hmmm..How about French toast?

Rob- Sounds good! Do you want eggs with it?

Kris- Sure! What do you want me to help you with?

Rob- Go sit down. I got this covered.

Kris- It's okay, really.

Rob- Babe, you cook all the time. Take a break and watch t.v or something.

Kris- Are you sure?

Rob- Positive!

Kris- O-kay.*says unsure*

She walks over to the couch and watches Modern Family which she recorded the night before.

10 minutes pass.

Rob- Watcha watching? *asks from the kitchen*

Kris- Modern Family.

Rob- Awesome. Your eggs are almost done. And so is your French toast.

Kris- Okay. I'll get our drinks. What do you want? *says while walking back into the kitchen*

Rob- Some O.J please. Thanks!

Kris- No prob.

She gets the O.J out and pours two glasses half way full. She then puts them on the table along with the utensils, syrup, and butter.

Rob- Okay it's ready. Go ahead and sit down.

Kris- Okay.

Rob sets down her plate in front of her that has 3 heart shaped French toast (that said I love you) with eggs on the side.

Kris- Aww! Thanks! I love you too!

Rob- I'm glad you like them!

They eat and then put the plates in the dishwasher once they are finished

Kris- So what do you want to do today?

Rob- We could see if Ash and the rest of them could come over, maybe go swimming again.

Kris- Sounds fun! I'll go ahead and call everyone.

Rob- I'll be getting changed.

Kris- Alrighty.

She calls them up and invites them to a mini pool party. They all can make it and told her they would be down less than 15 minutes. After she finishes talking to them, she goes upstairs and gets changed.

Rob- Hey you want to get all the pool things we need and bring them to the pool?

Kris- Yeah. I can get the towels and sun block and you can get the rafts and things if you want.

Rob- Yeah, that's fine!

Kris gathers up her things, while Rob gets his things. They set up everything including a radio. She turns it to a station which just started playing I shall believe by Sheryl Crow.

Kris- Hey can you put some sun screen on my back please?

Rob- Sure! *he applies it on her back and then puts the container on one of the lounge chairs.

Kris- Well I am going to lie on the chair until they get there. Do you want to call them saying to head through the back when they get here?

Rob- Yeah. I'll be right back.

He calls their friends and goes back to the backyard, carrying his phone in case of a call. Then he lays his towel on the chair next to him setting his phone on the little table beside him.

*5 minutes later*

Rob's phone rings

Rob- Hello?

?- Hello. Is this Robert Pattinson?

Rob- Yes it is. Who is calling?


	17. Chapter 18

A Robsten Story Ep. 18

Previously:

*5 minutes later*

Rob's phone rings

Rob- Hello?

?- Hello. Is this Robert Pattinson.

Rob- Yes it is. Who is calling?

Now:

?- This is one of the hospital nurses calling. I called to tell you that your dad has been in an airplane crash when he was on his way back to his work.

Rob- What? Is he ok?

Nurse- I'm afraid he is in a coma.

Rob- What hospital is he at?

Nurse- Santa Monica in California

Rob- Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Nurse. Okay. Bye.

*Rob hangs up the phone and rushes upstairs to pack his bag*

Rob- Call everyone and tell them that we can't go swimming after all.

Kris- Why? What's wrong?

Rob- I dad was in an airplane crash and is in a coma.

Kris- Oh my gosh! Okay. Go get changed and pack just in case we have to stay overnight. I'll go ahead and call them.

Rob- Okay. Tell them I'm very sorry.

Kris- Rob, it's not your fault. They should understand.

Rob- Alright. Thanks.

He packs while she calls them. Less than two minutes later, she is off the phone packing. Once they are finished packing, they head to the hospital.

*In the car*

Kris- I'm so sorry, babe. Although I'm sure he'll be fine.

Rob- Kris, you don't have to apologize. Like you said earlier, it's not my fault. And it's not your fault, either.

Kris- I hope he will be out of the coma soon.

Rob- Yeah, I hope so too.

They drove in silence when they finally got to the hospital. They walked in the place, holding hands.

*At the front desk*

Nurse- How may I help you?

Rob- Hi. I'm Robert Pattinson. My father is John Pattinson. I received a call saying that he is here.

Nurse- Oh. Yes. He is in 214. Go ahead and go in the elevator, then take a right and it should be on your left side.

Rob- Thanks.

They got in the elevator and went the way the nurse told them too. When they get there, they see John laying in bed, looking lifeless.

Kris- Oh My God!

Rob- *starts to get teary-eyed seeing his father like this.*

He walks to the bed while Kris stays a little farther from them, trying to get him and his father privacy.

Kris- I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me. Is there anything you want?

Rob- Just a coffee, please.

Kris- Okay. I'll be right back.

Rob- Alright. Come here for a second.

Kris- *walks towards him and gives him a hug.* It's going to be fine, Rob. Everything will be fine.*

Rob- I hope so.

Kris- If you need me, please don't be afraid to call me okay. I'll try to be back in less than 10 minutes.

Rob- Ten minutes to get coffee?

Kris- I have to go to the restroom first.

Rob- Oh. Okay. Be back soon.

Kris- I'll try.

She gives him a peck on the lips and then lets go of him to leave.

*With Rob and John when Kris left*

Rob- Hey, dad it's me. *he pulls up a chair and sits next to the bed* I don't know if you can hear me but I'll speak to you anyways. I just wanted to say I love you and I'm sorry you had to go through this. And I hope you can get out of this coma soon.

A few minutes pass and then Rob decides to speak

Rob- Did you know Kris and I only have like two more months left until school. In fact, we have one more week until Spring Break. So maybe we could come up to where you live and visit. But we might go to Kris' mom so I could meet her.

*Another 3 minutes go by*

Rob- Dad, I don't really want to lose you. Ever since mom died, it just hasn't been right. And if you do, I don't know if I can handle it. I just can't lose you too.

*With Kristen, her POV*

I got our coffee and headed back up to John's room. I was about to enter the room when I heard Rob talking

Rob- Dad, I don't really want to lose you. Ever since mom died, it just hasn't been right. And if you do, I don't know if I can hand it. I just can't lose you.

Aww. Poor Rob. I hope John wakes up soon.

*3rd Person POV*

Kris walks in the room quietly so she wouldn't interrupt Rob.

Kris- Hey.

Rob- Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in. Have you been in here long?

Kris- No, although I overheard you speaking when I was outside. I heard your last bit and you know you can't just give up. He and your mom would want you to be happy. You can't give up on me.

Rob- I'm sorry. It's just hard to think about losing my dad. I won't have anyone left.

Kris- You have me *smiles while taking his hands*

Rob- I know and thanks. But I mean my parents. I won't have either of them to give me advice.

Kris- Well how about this. When you need to talk about something like advice just come to me. And if you think I won't be able to help, call up Kellan or Jackson. I'm sure they will have no problem talking to you. Also, he hasn't passed away yet, so don't get all freaked. Let' s just take it day by day okay.

Rob- Thank you! For everything! And thanks for the advice about advice *he said smiling at his last sentence*

Kris- No problem! That's what I'm here for.


	18. Chapter 19

A Robsten Story Ep. 19

Previously:

Rob- Thank you! For everything! And thanks for the advice about advice *he said smiling at his last sentence*

Kris- No problem! That's what I'm here for.

Now: It's been 2 weeks and Kris and Rob have been staying at the hospital, while their friends have been getting their homework.

*In the hospital room with Rob, Kris, and John*

Kris- I wonder how much we are missing in school. I guess we will find out when they get here.

Rob- Probably a couple tests, lots of notes, and boring lectures

They laughed and then looked at the door when they heard knocking.

Kris- Hey guys! Any homework?

Ash- Well, Kris you have calculus homework and English homework, but that's it. And Rob, you have Calculus and history homework.

Niki- *looks at Kris while speaking* You have to create a powerpoint presentation about one ancient authors to present in front of the class in a couple weeks.

Kris- Oh great! I hate presentations!

Rob- I'm sure you'll be fine.

Nik- Here is the paper for it. It tells you everything you need to put.

Kris- Thanks.

Jackson- And Rob, for history you have to do a 2 page essay and a presentation about a person who you believe changed our lives. (I had to do this is the 8th grade and not only did I have to present about this person, I had to look like them and then talk in front of 6-8 classes..so embarrassing..lol)

Rob- Ugh, I hate writing. I'll trade ya, Kris.

Kris- No thanks, I'm good.

Rob- Ugh!

All of them start laughing.

Kellan- So how is he doing?

They all knew who Kellan was talking about so it got quiet fast, so they could find out any news.

Rob- Still nothing.

Ash- I'm sure he'll wake up soon.

Rob- I hope so.

As soon as he spoke those words, John's hands moved.

Jackson- Was it just me or did he move?

Rob- Somebody get the nurse!

Kellan and Nikki rushed out of the room, trying to find a nurse available.

Rob- Oh my gosh! Kris, he might wake up after all. *he said with a smile on his face*

?- Rob?

Rob- *turns his head back towards his dad* dad?

John- Hey son.

Rob- Dad!

Kris- OMG!

A few seconds later they came jogging in with a nurse along their side.

Nurse- What? Is everything okay?

Rob- My dad's hand just moved and now he just started talking to me.

Nurse- That's impossible!

Rob- What do you mean that's impossible?

Nurse- Well, when you are in a coma for this period of time, you are most likely to forget how to do the basic things such as talk, walk, and read, and let alone remembering things. Your dad is a miracle.

Nik- Well, we better leave. Tell him we said hi!

Kris- Will do. Thanks for coming.

Ash- No Prob! Bye

They say their goodbyes and they leave soon after.

Rob- How much longer does he have to stay here now?

Nurse- A couple of days just to make sure nothing happens.

Rob- Okay.

Rob goes back to John.

Rob- Hey dad!

John- Are you okay? You look like you've been crying.

Rob- Yes, I'm fine now. Are you okay?

John- I'm good, thanks. Why were you crying?

Rob- I thought I was going to lose you.

John- Son, I wasn't just going to leave without saying goodbye to you.

Rob- Well, thanks. But you got me worried.

John- Well, I'm fine now. And sorry for scaring you.

Rob- It's okay.

Rob and John were having a conversation while Kris fell asleep on the couch.

John- So where's Kris?

Rob- Behind me, on the couch sleeping.

John- Ohh! Well you two should go home and get some rest. How long have you been here?

Rob- Two weeks. But it's fine really. I would tell Kris to go home, but I don't want her to be alone there.

John- Don't worry about me, Rob. Go home!

Rob- No, Dad. I'm staying with you.

John- Fine then. Why don't you see if Ashley or Nikki could be with her? Kris should at least go home at get some rest.

Rob- That's a good idea.

Kris- What's a good idea?

Rob- I didn't know you were awake. *says while looking over at Kris who is pulling a chair up next to him*

Kris- I just woke up. So what's a good idea?

John- I was just suggesting you two to get some rest at home.

Kris- We don't mind, honestly.

John- Don't you get bored here?

Kris- Not really. Ashley and them bring our homework every day.

John- Oh. I just don't want to be the reason for less sleep and uncomfortable beds.

Rob- Well, in a couple of days, you'll get to get out of this place and then you won't have to worry about us anymore. So what do you want brought to our house?

John- What do you mean?

Rob- Well you're going to be living with us for a while. So you need clothes and you may want some other things.

John- Rob, I'm going back home after I get out.

Rob- Are you crazy? You just got out of a coma, due to a plane crash while going back home.

John- It's okay, son. I have other people there with me. And I can travel by different transportation if that will make you feel better.

Kris- Really, John. You can stay at our home. We don't mind at all.

John- Thank you, really. But I think it would be better if I go back home. Not that I love your company, because you know I do, but you two need to go back to school, hang out with friends.

Rob- There's nothing we could say to make you change your mind?

John- Nope. But if for some reason I do, I'll let you know.

Rob- Okay, fine.


	19. Chapter 20

A Robsten Story Ep. 20

Hope you enjoy!

Previously:

Rob- There's nothing we could say to make you change your mind?

John- Nope. But if for some reason I do, I'll let you know.

Rob- Okay, fine.

Now:

John- Okay. Don't worry about me, seriously. I'll be fine. You two go home and get some rest! I'll call if something happens.

Kris- Alright. Well, I guess I will talk to you later then, John. Hope you get better!

John- Thank you. Now go on home.

Rob- Bye, dad! I love you!

Kris and Rob left and are on their way home

Rob- So what do you want to do once we get home?

Kris- Hmm..Probably go to sleep like your father said. I am so exhausted.

Rob- Same here. Except that I'm going to go take a shower first.

Kris- Oh! I need one too.

They get home; both take a shower (separately) and then go to sleep for a long nap.

*2 years later * (sorry for the long skip)

*Night time*

Rob-*on the phone with Ash and Nikki on a 3-way call* Okay, so you'll be able to come over tomorrow?

Ash- Of course, what time?

Rob- probably around 5 since Kris will be home around an hour later.

Ash- Alright. I can't wait. See you tomorrow.

Rob- Bye. *he hangs up and then calls Nikki*

Nikki- Hello?

Rob- Hey, Nik. I was wondering if you're still going to hang out with Kris tomorrow.

Nikki- Yeah.

Rob- Do you know what time you would drop her off?

Nikki- Umm..Probably around 6 to 6:30. Hey, I got to go Rob. See you tomorrow, Okay?

Rob- Sure. Bye * he hung up and quickly put his phone in his pocket once he heard Kris walking to the kitchen (where he was)

Kris- Hey.

Rob- Hey.

Kris- What have you been up to?

Rob- I just finished talking to Nikki. She wanted to talk to you but I told her you were in the shower

Kris- Really? I didn't hear the phone ring.

Rob- Oh, well the phone was close to me so I answered it on the first ring.

Kris- Oh, okay. Did she want me to call her back?

Rob- No, she just wanted to make sure you guys were still on for tomorrow.

Kris- And you said yes?

Rob- Yeah. Unless you have plans. I guess I should have asked you before answering her. Sorry about that.

Kris- It's okay. And I'm still planning on hanging with her tomorrow. What are you going to do?

Rob- I'll probably see if Kellan and Jackson want to hang out.

Kris- Okay. Well I think I'm going to bed.

Rob- Alright, I'll be up there in a sec. I'm going to go to the restroom and then lock up down here.

Kris- Okie Dokie *walks upstairs and climbs into bed.*

Rob- he takes out his phone and erases the call to Ashley. *he then goes to the restroom and locks up the place and goes to bed after.*

*The next morning*

Rob-*downstairs, making pancakes*

Kris-*walks into the kitchen* Morning

Rob- Morning, beautiful

Kris- What ya making?

Rob- Pancakes. Do you want any?

Kris- Sure, but only 2.

Rob- Only 2?

Kris- Yeah, if I eat more, I might not be able to have lunch with Nikki.

Rob- Ok, gotcha. What do you want me to make for dinner?

Kris- Hmm…What do you feel like having?

Rob- I don't know. I guess I will think of something.

Kris- *laughs* okay. Here, I'll get the butter and syrup out. What do you want to drink?

Rob- Milk please.

Kris- 'Kay *gets milk out of fridge and pours two glasses of milk. After she puts the milk away, she gets the syrup and butter and sets those on the table, as well.*

Rob- What time is Nikki picking you up?

Kris- Around ten thirty. Why?

Rob- Just wondering. Here are your two pancakes, love. *puts two pancakes on her plate*

Kris- Do you know what time it is?

Rob- 9:45. Babe, I don't want to sound mean, but shouldn't you be getting ready right now?

Kris- Crap! Yes. Thanks for making me pancakes. I'm going to go get ready.

Rob- Kay. I'll be up in a little while.

Kris- *runs upstairs and gets ready*

*10:25*

Rob- Kris? Are you almost done? Nikki's going to be here in a few minutes.

Kris- I just have to put on my shoes.

Rob- Okay.

*Less than two minutes later*

Rob- Babe, she's here.

Kris- *walks down the stairs* Okay, do I look okay? *wearing a fancy top, dark skinny jeans, and black pumps*

Rob- Yes, you always do.

*Door Bell Rings*

Kris- I'll get it *answers door* Hey Nikki

Nikki- Hey. Are you ready?

Kris- Yeah. Let me get my bag.* goes into the other room*

Nikki- Hey Rob.

Rob- Hey.

Kris- Alright lets go. *hugs Rob and gives him a kiss*

Rob-You two be safe and have fun.

Nikki- We will. Bye, Rob.

Rob- Bye girls. *shuts the door and gets his phone out, dials Ash's number* Ash?

Ash- Hey Rob.

Rob- Okay, Kris just left.

Ash- Alright. I'll be over there in less than 15 minutes.

Rob- Okay see you then.


	20. Chapter 21

A Robsten Story Ep. 21

*Rob anxiously a waits on the couch until Ash comes*

Ash- *knocks on door around 7 minutes later*

Rob- *opens door* Hey, Ash. Come on in.

Ash- Okay, so do have everything or do we need to go shopping.

Rob- I think so. Hey can you see if this looks okay on me. If it does, then I'm all set.

Ash- Great. Now go change. I'll wait downstairs.

Rob- Okay. *changes into tux* I'm done. Does it look okay?

Ash- It looks perfect. So we just need to set up?

Rob- Yup. Let me go change back. I don't want to get dirty or sweaty in this. *Goes upstairs and changes back into jeans and a white top. He then starts to getting everything together and then sets it all up* I'm going to start dinner now.

Ash- Okay. What are you going to make?

Rob- I was thinking to barbeque some ribs with a green-bean casserole. I don't if that's good though. Should I make something else?

Ash- No. That's good too. Can I see it?

Rob- No, you'll just have to wait until later!

Ash- Alright, fine. Well I guess I should be going. Good Luck!

Rob- Okay. Thanks for coming over. I really needed the help.

Ash- No problem. Bye. *walks out the door and leaves*

Rob- *cooks the food and then checks what time it is* 4:45! Crap! *quickly finishes cooking the food and then lights all the candles* Crap! Crap! Crap. Only 10 minutes left. *He then puts the foods on the plates and gets their drinks. After he is finished with that, he cleans up the dishes. Rob finishes with 2 minutes left to spare* I better go change! *Finally, he goes upstairs and changes. He makes it downstairs at exactly 5 o clock. Rob puts their plates and drinks on the table and then walks to the hallway to see Nikki pulling up in the driveway.* Okay, Rob. I can do it.

Kris- *opens door and enters house* Rob! I'm home. Rob?

Rob- In here, baby!

Kris- *Walks into living room and sees the living room surrounded with lit candles.* Babe, what's all this for?

Rob- Well, We haven't had a nice dinner like for a long time so I thought it would be nice if we had a night like that tonight.

Kris- It has been a long time.

Rob- Let's get started then with dinner. Then we can relax with a movie or something

Kris- That sounds nice. What are we having for dinner?

Rob- Ribs and green-bean casserole.

Kris- Sounds Yummy!

Rob- *laughs, holds her hand and pulls her towards the living room. He then lets go of her hand and pulls out her seat.*

Kris- Thank you!

Rob- No problem, beautiful!

Kris- So how was your day?

Rob- It was good, how about you?

Kris- Same. It was good to hang out with Nikki. I think we should go on a double date with Nik and Kel soon. Maybe go to Boomers or Disneyland.

Rob- That would be fun. I haven't been to either in such a long time.

Kris- I know, me either. So what did you do today?

Rob- I just relaxed. Kel was busy so I just sleep and watched TV, although nothing was really on.

Kris- That sounds very relaxing!

Rob- Yeah. What about you and Nikki?

Kris- We had lunch at the Cheese Cake Factory and then went shopping.

Rob-That's sounds fun!

Kris- It was but I'm exhausted! I'm glad I'll be able to relax after this.

Rob- Kris, Listen. I want to talk to you.

Kris-O…Kay. Is everything okay?

Rob- Yeah. Let's just finish up here and go into the living room.

Kris- Rob, you're scaring me.

Rob- There's nothing to be afraid of.

Kris- Alright. I guess I'll just have to trust you on this one.

Rob- *laughs* I'm glad that you're trusting me. Trust me; it's not bad at all.

Kris- Okay, well I'm done eating. That was really good, thank you!

Rob- No problem. Now lets go sit down on the couch.

Kris- Kay.

They walk hand in hand to the living room.

Rob- Hey, can you get me a pillow over there for me please?

Kris- Sure *goes to where the extra pillows are. When she turns around back to Rob, he is on one knee waving for her to come over there.* Babe, what are you doing?

Rob- Let me say something. Hold on. *pulls out a black velvet box and opens it. Inside is an engagement ring (picture in video)* Kristen Jaymes Stewart. I have loved you since I first saw you. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I want to share my last name with you. I want begin a family with you. I love you will all my heart. Kristen, Will you marry me?

Kris- *speechless, still holding Rob's Pillow*

Rob- Kris? Say something, please.

Kris- Rob. I'm just shocked. But of course I will.

Rob- Really? *smiling*

Kris- Really! *giggling*

Rob- I love you *picks her up and kisses her*

Kris- *pulls away* I love you too! I have to call Ash and Nikki!

Rob- Okay, hurry back.

Kris- I will *pecks him on the lips, gets her cell phone and calls the girls*

*On the phone*

Ash-Kris?

Kris- hey

Nik- Hey what's up?

Kris- You will never believe what happened?

Ash- *playing along* What?

Kris- Rob proposed!

Nikki- Congrats! Did you say yes?

Kris- Of course I did!

Ash- I'm happy for you, Kris!

Nikki- I am too. Well I have to go. Talk to you later, okay?

Ash- Me too.

Kris- Okay, bye. *hangs up*


	21. Chapter 22

A Robsten Story Ep 22

Previously:

Kris- Rob proposed!

Nikki- Congrats! Did you say yes?

Kris- Of course I did!

Ash- I'm happy for you, Kris!

Nikki- I am too. Well I have to go. Talk to you later, okay?

Ash- Me too.

Kris- Okay, bye. *hangs up*

Now:

Kris- They said congrats *walks back into living room*

Rob- Well I know a way to celebrate

Kris- *raises an eyebrow* what were you thinking?

Rob-This *kisses her*

Kris- *kisses back: fiercely, but passionate*

Rob- *Carries her up the stairs, still kissing her. Enters bedroom and sets her on the bed.*

Kris- Hold on.

Rob- What?

Kris- I have to go to the bathroom. *thinks: way to ruin the moment*

Rob- O-kay.

Kris- Stay here *kisses him.*

Rob- *watches Kris go into the bathroom and looks at the door, waiting for her to come out*

Kris- *less than 3 minutes later, she comes out in lingerie.*

Rob- Kris. Wow. Kris you look beautiful.

Kris- *giggles* Thank you. Now where were we?

Rob- Right. Here. *says and then kisses her and sets her back on the bed, again.*

*Use your imagination. I'm sorry, I don't write these scenes..lol*

The Next Day

Kris- *asleep, and smiling*

Rob- *awake and smiling at the site of Kris smiling* I love you, Kris.

Kris- I love you too. *opens eyes*

Rob- I thought you were asleep?

Kris- Nope. I just was closing my eyes. Good Morning.

Rob- Good Morning, beautiful.

Kris- How long have you been up?

Rob- Just around 5 minutes or so.

Kris- Oh.

Rob- What do you want to do today?

Kris- I want to just stay here all day. I want us to stay here all day.

Rob- Unfortunately, you won't be able to do that.

Kris- Why?

Rob- You kind of have to eat.

Kris- Oh, I forgot about that.

Rob- *laughs* Well we can have breakfast in bed, lunch in bed, and dinner in bed.

Kris- I like that idea. We can watch movies too.

Rob- So what do you want for breakfast?

Kris- I don't know. I'll know when I look though.

Rob- I'll go get it. Remember how you wanted to stay in bed?

Kris- Yeah, but I can fix my own breakfast.

Rob- I'll go get it. What do you want.

Kris- Fine. Surprise me.

Rob- Okay, I'll be right back.

Kris- Don't take too long.

Rob- I won't. *leaves room after getting dressed and giving Kris a kiss*

Kris- *hears sound* What was that? *hears sound again* Babe, what are you doing?

Rob- *doesn't respond*

Kris- Rob? I guess he can't hear me. *gets out of bed and gets dressed. Then heads downstairs* Babe, what are you doing?

Rob- *says nothing*

Kris- Robert!

?- Hello!


	22. Chapter 23

A Robsten Story Ep 23

Previously:

Rob- *says nothing*

Kris- Robert!

?- Hello!

Now:

Kris- *turns around* Who are you?

?- It doesn't matter who I am.

Kris- What do you want?

?- I'm the one who asks the questions! Now, where is your money?

Kris- Umm..U-Upstairs.

?- Show me! *points gun towards her*

Kris- *starts shaking and walks upstairs*

?- Hurry up!

Kris- O-o-okay. S-sorry. It's in the room straight ahead in the closet.

?- Where in the closet?

Kris- In the safe.

?- What's the combination?

Kris- 5-23-07 *leads him into the closet to the safe*

?- Open it!

Kris- *opens safe and starts crying*

?- hand me everything!

Kris- Everything?

?- Everything!

Kris- Okay. *grabs everything except Rob's belongings and her belongings, where she puts them in a secret storage inside the safe* Here, this is everything!

?- Everything?

Kris- Yes.

?- Let me check *goes on his knees and checks* It's clear. *then he ran back downstairs*

Kris- *runs out the bedroom and watches him run out the back door* Rob! *runs downstairs* Rob? Rob? Are you okay? *goes into kitchen* Oh my gosh! Rob, are you okay?

Rob- I'm fine, are you okay?

Kris- Yeah, I'm fine. Are you sure you're okay?

Rob- Yes, Kris. I'm fine. I just had to pretend I was down. Is he gone?

Kris- Yes, thank goodness. *cuddles next to Rob*

Rob- Shhh! It's going to be okay.

Kris- *sobbing* he had gun. H-He po-pointed it at me.

Rob- I'm sorry, Kris!

Kris- He also t-t-took our m-money.

Rob- How much?

Kris- All of it.

Rob-It's okay Kris! Who cares if he took our money? All that matters is that you're okay.

*They sat in the kitchen for a long time. After Kris fell asleep, Rob took her upstairs and put her under the covers of their bed. Before taking her upstairs, he made sure all the doors and windows were locked. Then he layed next to her and fell asleep, holding Kris in his arms.*


	23. Chapter 24

A Robsten Story Ep 24

Previously:

*They sat in the kitchen for a long time. After Kris fell asleep, Rob took her upstairs and put her under the covers of their bed. Before taking her upstairs, he made sure all the doors and windows were locked. Then he lie next to her and fell asleep, holding Kris in his arms.*

Now:

*The next day*

Rob- How are you?

Kris- I'm fine. I'm just tired and a little sore on my back.

Rob- How come?

Kris- I think it's when the guy pushed me.

Rob- He pushed you? Why did he do that?

Kris- Yeah. Because I kept asking him questions and of course he was in a hurry to get our money before getting caught.

Rob- Let me see.

Kris- *lifts her shirt up*

Rob- Wow. Your back is really bruised. I would recommend not doing much.

Kris- But I was planning on looking at stuff for our wedding with Ash and Nikki.

Rob- Maybe they can come here and you can look on website. Then when you feel better, you can go out. Also, we didn't even talk about that date yet.

Kris- When did you want to get married?

Rob- I don't know. Just not too soon.

Kris- Is more than six months too soon?

Rob- No, I think six months is fine. Now what date?

Kris- Hmmm..How about August 15th?

Rob- What day is it?

Kris- A Saturday.

Rob- That's fine. How did you come up with that anyways?

Kris- Well, I wanted it to be in the summer. And, I wanted to be on a Saturday. Plus, do you realize what happened that day the first year we met?

Rob- No, I do not recall.

Kris- Rob! How could you?

Rob- I'm sorry, but guys like me can't remember what happens every day.

Kris- Well, that was the day we first kissed.

Rob- Oh, yeah. That sounds right.

Kris- I can't believe you!

Rob- Babe! I'm sorry!

Kris- You should be! *walks into other room*

Rob- Are you mad at me now?

Kris- I'm not mad. I'm disappointed!

Rob- *lightly grabs a hold onto her shoulders* Kris, I don't mean to disappoint you. I can't remember all the little details. I remember the first day we met like it was yesterday! I remember when you first became my girlfriend. I remember when I gave you your promise ring. But I can't remember what day we first kissed, and I'm sorry for that.

Kris- You're forgiven! I'm sorry I got mad at you. It's just that I'm tired, and like I said earlier, I don't feel well.

Rob- It's okay, love. Go upstairs and lay in bed. I'll call the girls and tell them to come over here and discuss the wedding. I'll see if Jackson and Kellan can come over and maybe watch movies.

Kris- Okay. Thank you so much! I love you!

Rob- I love you too *gives her a kiss*

Kris- Rob?

Rob- Yeah.

Kris- Can we talk for a minute?

Rob- Sure. Is everything okay?

Kris- Kind of. Here let's sit on the couch.

Rob- Okay.

Kris- I'm still worried. I don't really feel safe being alone. And I don't think I'm going to want you be by yourself for a while too.

Rob- I know, babe. We just got to be more careful now. How about you guys stay down here? You can sit on the couch with us. Or why don't we just wait until they get here?

Kris- That seems okay, I guess. But please don't leave my sight.

Rob- I won't babe. I'll be with you the whole time. I need to go into the other room to get my cell-phone. Wanna come?

Kris- Did you not just hear what I said?

Rob- *laughs and holds out his hand for Kris*

Kris- *takes his hand* Why don't you keep your phone in your pocket?

Rob- I don't know. I don't use it as much as you do.

Kris- Are you implying that I'm on my phone 24/7?

Rob- What? No, I'm just saying that I rarely use my phone. *dials the guys' numbers and asks if they can come.* They will be here within 10 minutes.

Kris- Kay. And FYI, Nikki and Ash will want to ask you questions about the night you proposed, and about the wedding.

Rob- Okay. And just a warning: The girls are going to want to know why they aren't going anywhere.

Kris- I know. I'll just have to explain.

Rob- Do you want me to tell them? I know it must have been really scary for you.

Kris- It was. But can we not talk about it unless they ask, please?

Rob- Of course.

Kris- Lets go sit on the couch. My back is starting to hurt.

Rob- Okay. Do you need some Tylenol?

Kris- No, I think I just need to lie down. Maybe we should plan the wedding another day and just relax today. Is that okay with you?

Rob- I think that would be so much better for you.

Kris-Kay. Thanks

Rob- No Problem. Do you want me to put something on your back like some cream?

Kris- No, thank you though.

Rob- Do you want to lie down then?

Kris- Yes, but I'll have to lay down on my stomach since I have bruises on my sides too.

Rob- I'm so sorry that you're in pain, I truly am.

Kris- I know, and you don't have to be. That just happened at a wrong time.

*doorbell rings*

Kris- *sighs* I'll get it.

Rob- You stay here. I'll get it.

Kris- We'll get it.

Rob- You are so stubborn.

Kris- *hits him*

Rob- Ow *opens the door* Hey, guys!

Ash- Hey! *hugs rob, then Kris*

They all sit down in the living room.

Ash- Can I see the ring?

Kris- Sure *smiles and shows them her left hand.*

Nik- It's beautiful!

Kris- I know, it's perfect!

Rob- It practically screamed Kris's name.

Ash- It totally fits her.

Kris- So what do you guys want to do?

Rob- I don't know. What do you guys want to do?

Kellan- It's up to you.

Jackson- Yeah, it doesn't matter to me.

Ash- I thought we were going to discuss things about the wedding?

Kris- I don't really feel well enough to do that.

Nik- What's wrong?

Rob- Yesterday morning, someone broke into our home and stole our money.

Ash- Did he hurt you guys?

Kris- He pushed me down, and hit Rob in the head.

Nik- OMG!

Rob- I'm fine though. It's Kris that I'm worried about.

Kris- I'm fine, just a little sore.

Ash- Are you sure you don't want us to come back another day when you're feeling better?

Kris- No. No, really I am fine. I just won't be able to do a lot. We can play board games or watch movies, or whatever you want to do.

Nik- You sure?

Kris- Yes. I am positive.

Rob- So what do you girls feel like doing?

Nik- I think Kris should choose.

Rob- Okay, Kris?

Kris- I guess watch a movie. But before that, can we order pizza. I'm starving and I don't feel like having anything else.

Rob- Sure. What kind do you want?

Kris- Ham and pineapple please!

Rob- Okay, I'll be in the kitchen. Be right back.

Kris- Rob?

Rob- Babe, I'll be okay. The room is 15 ft away. Plus, you can see me through the archway.

Kris- Fine!

Jackson- I'll go too. I'm thirsty. Anyone else want anything?

Kellan- I'll have a coke but I'll come help too.

Ash- I'll take a coke, too.

Nik- Same here.

Kellan- We'll be right back.

Kris- Kay.

*In the kitchen*

Kellan- Wow. This must have really freaked her out.

Rob- It did. And I totally understand that. It's got me worried.

Jackson- Just hang in there.

Kellan- Poor, Kris.

*They eat pizza after it arrived and watch movies. After a long day, everyone leaves. Rob and Kris go to bed soon after*

Kris- No! No Please! No! *quickly wakes up and gasps for air*

Rob- Kris? Are you okay? What happened?

Kris- The guy. He came back and killed you. *starts crying*

Rob- Shhhh. It's okay, it was just a nightmare. *holds her and rocks her back and forth* Let's lay back down and try to go back to sleep.

Kris- I don't want to go back to sleep. I'll keep seeing him. *cries herself to sleep*

Wow. Sad eppie, huh? Stay tuned to find out what happens next on A Robsten Story


	24. Chapter 25

A Robsten Story Ep. 25 *SEASON FINALE*

Previously:

Rob- Shhhh. It's okay, it was just a nightmare. *holds her and rocks her back and forth* Let's lay back down and try to go back to sleep.

Kris- I don't want to go back to sleep. I'll keep seeing him. *cries herself to sleep*

Now:

Rob and Kris have been working on the wedding, or at least Kris has. Rob has been hanging out with the guys. Kris no longer has the bruises and isn't as scared as earlier.

*4 weeks later*

Rob- Babe, are you ready?

Kris- Yeah. Give me one more minute please.

Rob- Okay.

Kris- Alright. I'm done. *comes down in a midnight cocktail dress with an embroidered collar.*

Rob- *Jaw drops*

Kris- Babe, close your mouth or you're going to have bugs fly in there.

Rob- *quickly closes jaw* Now I can see why it took you so long.

Kris- A girl has to look beautiful.

Rob- You are already beautiful, Kristen.

Kris- Thanks, now can we head to the club. We're going to be late. And Kellan is going to be mad.

Rob- Yeah, I guess we should.

*both get in the car and drive off to Seasons; a nightclub.*

Kris- Did you know how many people are showing up?

Rob- Well, I heard it was going to be us 6, but who knows.

Kris- I guess we'll just have to see when we get there

*They get to the club within 10 minutes and go inside, trying to find Kellan and their friends.*

Kris- I see him. He's over there *points to her right, starts walking that way* Hey, Birthday Boy!

Kellan- What's up, guys? Thanks for coming!

Rob- No problem! Where do you want me to put your gift?

Kellan- Over there *points to table with tons of gift boxes.*

Kris- So how do you like being 22?

Kellan- I'm loving it! Here, have some food! *points to sushi*

Kris- Kellan, I don't like sushi.

Kellan- Oh, yeah. Sorry. There's sandwiches over on the table too. Help yourself out.

Rob- So who else is coming?

Kellan- Well, Nikki is here already but Ash and Jackson are coming. That's everyone.

Kris- *takes a sandwhich*What about your brothers?

Kellan- They couldn't make it.

Kris- Oh. Bummer. Where's Nikki?

Kellan- She went to the restroom. Never mind, here she comes.

Kris- Hey Nikki!

Nikki- Hey! I'm glad you guys could come! How are you guys?

Kris- I'm good. Tired actually.

Nikki- Really? How come?

Kris- I'm not exactly sure.

Nikki- How about you Rob? You doing okay?

Rob- Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?

Nikki- I'm good. Excited that my baby is 22 now! *gives Kellan a kiss on his check*

Kellan- Not on my cheek! You're going to get lipstick on me.

*Rob and Kris laugh*

Nikki- You're fine, Kel.

*They all dance, talk and hang out for the first hour.*

Kris- *gets pain in stomach* Oww! *drops hands to her stomach*

Rob- What's wrong?

Kris- I'm getting these cramp-like pains. But they aren't cramps. These are worse! Oww! God, ow!

Rob- Do you want me to take you to the doctors?

Kris- No! It'll pass.

Rob- Do you want to go home and take some medicine?

Kris- Rob, it's okay. Let's just stay here.

Rob- Okay, but if it gets worse, I'm taking you to the doctors!

Kris- Fine!

*Ten minutes later*

Kris- Oh, God! Here it goes again!

Rob- That's it. We're going to the doctors. Come on, Kris.

Kris- Sorry we have to leave so early.

Kellan- It's okay. Hope you feel better.

Kris- Tell Ash and Jackson that we said hi.

Kellan- Will do.

Nik- I hope everything goes okay.

Rob- Bye guys! *leaves with Kristen, who is a little upset*

So here is the Season Finale. I will have the first episode of the new season, today! I hope you enjoyed! Find out what happens next on A Robsten Story ep. 1 S 2


	25. Chapter 26

A Robsten Story S 2 Ep. 1

Previously:

Kris- Tell Ash and Jackson that we said hi.

Kellan- Will do.

Nik- I hope everything goes okay.

Rob- Bye guys! *leaves with Kristen, who is a little upset*

Now:

*In the car with Rob and Kris*

Rob- I'm sorry we had to leave, but it seems like something serious!

Kris- I would probably want to do the same if it was the other way around. Sorry for getting so pissed at you.

Rob- It's okay. Does it still feel the same?

Kris- Yes, and now I'm starting to feel nauseous.

Rob- We're almost there. Hang in there. *rubs her hand with his thumb*

Kris- Babe, I don't think I can wait any longer.

Rob- Okay. We're here. You go straight to the restroom and I'll sign you in.

Kris- Okay, thanks. *gets out of car and runs inside the doctor's office to the restroom, mouth covered.*

Rob- *walks into the office and signs her in. Then, sits down in the waiting area*

Kris- *comes back in 10 min. * I'm back.

Rob- Are you okay?

Kris- I'm feeling a little bit better. But I'm going to go brush my teeth. Can I have the keys?

Rob- Sure! *hands her his keys*

Kris- I'll be right back *gets her bag from the car and comes back inside. She goes back into the restroom and brushes her teeth. Comes out 3 minutes later and sits next to Rob*

Rob- What do you think brought this on?

Kris- I have no clue

Doctor- Kristen Stewart?

Kris- Let's go.

*both get up and follow the doctor into a room*

Doctor- So what brought you here today?

Kris- Well, Rob and I were at a club for a friend's birthday party, and within the next hour I started having cramp-like pain. And just recently I started throwing up.

Doctor- I see. Have you had your period lately?

Kris- I just finished it yesterday.

Doctor- And you said you started getting these pains while at the party?

Kris- Yes.

Doctor- How much later did you get them after you arrived?

Kris- About an hour or so.

Doctor- Did you drink or eat anything?

Kris- I had water and a club sandwich.

Doctor- I think I know why you are getting these symptoms. I believe you have food poisoning.

Kris- That's a relief. But wouldn't I be throwing up non-stop?

Doctor- It depends how bad the poisoning is. It can last up to a day or two. I would recommend taking a warm bath when you get home to relax and help the cramps go away. And rest as much as possible.

Kris- Thank you so much doctor.

Doctor- If it gets worse, go ahead and come back in and I'll give you some medication.

Rob- See you later.

Doctor- Take care.

*They said bye and left. They arrive around 15 minutes later*

Rob- Well that was good news *he said as he enters the house*

Kris- I know, right? * follows him*

Rob- *Sees the back door open, puts his arm in front of Kris* Stay behind me.

Kris- What's wrong?

Rob- Someone's here or someone has been here.

Kris- What? *she whispers*

Rob- Shh- *quietly and carefully makes his way to the kitchen. Sees all the pictures of Rob and Kris on the floor, smashed* Call 911

Kris- But!

Rob- Please, just do it.

Kris- 'Kay. *says worried and dials the cops. Explains to the cops about the break and entrance* They'll be here as soon as they can.

Rob- Okay. I know you won't want to hear this, but I think we know the person that did this.

?- He's right.

*Rob and Kris turn around and find Michael on the staircase*

Kris- What are you doing here?


	26. Chapter 27

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 2

Previously:

Rob- Okay. I know you won't want to hear this, but I think we know the person that did this.

?- He's right.

*Rob and Kris turn around and find Michael on the staircase*

Kris- What are you doing here?

Now:

Michael- I think you know why I'm here.

Rob- You can't have her!

Kris- Michael, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you! I love Rob!

Michael- You're lying. You just feel bad for that bastard!

Kris- Don't you dare call him a bastard!

Michael- Aww! That's so cute! Defending him. I'll call him whatever I want to call him.

Rob- Leave her alone!

Michael- I'll do whatever I want.

Rob- You are so stupid! I mean what kind of fool tries to get a girl by raping her, trying to rape her again and torture her. Oh wait, you are!

Kris- Babe, just calm down.

Michael- Yeah, listen to her Robbie.

Rob- Shut up! You know what? You are so lucky I didn't call you out for the robbery last time.

Kristen- That was you? Michael, how could you? You freaking pointed a gun to me and you think you can have me? I hate you! I'm so glad I dumped your sorry ass!

*They hear the cop sirens and then knocking on the door*

Rob- Go ahead and get that, babe. I'll make sure he won't get you.

Kris- Come with me, please.

Rob- I'm right behind. Go ahead and get the cop.

Kris- *opens the door and invites the cops in* He's up there. *points to Michael*

Rob- I'm so proud of you!

Kris- Proud of me? What did I do?

Rob- You stood up for yourself and called the cops even though you were frightened. Come here *arms open, inviting her to hug*

Kris- I love you!

Rob- I love you, too! I'm sorry that all this had to happen to you.

Kris- It's not your fault.

Rob- I know, but you don't deserve to deal with this crap.

Kris- Who does?

Rob- I don't know. But at least he's going to be locked up tonight.

Kris- Yeah. How did you know that it would be somebody we knew?

Rob- All the picture frames of us in it where on the floor, smashed. It didn't look random at all.

*Cop comes up to them*

Cop- Sorry this happened to you folks. I'm Jim. Do you want to tell me what happened?

Rob- Sure. We just came back from the doctors and as soon as I looked around, I saw everything. I quickly told Kris to call the cops and then Michael appeared. I tried distracting him by talking to him until you guys showed up.

Jim- Looks like you did a good job. Has Michael been coming to you guys a lot?

Kris- He's broken in around a month ago and he robbed our money. He's also threatened us, did some things I don't want to mention. Is he going to be locked up for a while?

Jim- Yes, which I'm sure you two are happy about.

Kris- Did he happen to have a gun on him tonight?

Jim- No. Why?

Kris- Because when he broke in and robbed us, he also had a gun. He kept me as a hostage until he got all the money.

Jim- Thanks for telling me that. I will definitely make sure he won't get out for a long time.

Rob- Okay. Thanks, but last time the cops came, they said that and he got out.

Jim- We will do our best to keep him away from you guys.

Kris- Thank you so much, Jim.

Jim- No problem. You two have a good rest of the night,

Rob- You too. *shakes hand with Jim, who then leaves*

Kris- I did not expect that.

Rob- Me neither.

Kris- I'm kind of glad I found out that it was Michael who broke in and not some other people because I feel more safe.

Rob- That's good. I'll go clean this mess up. Why don't you go take a warm bath like the doctor said?

Kris- Okay. But are you sure you don't want any help?

Rob- I'll be okay. I don't want you getting hurt.

Kris- Okay. I'll be upstairs.

Rob- If you need me, don't hesitate to let me know.

Kris- Alrighty. I love you.

Rob- I love you too beautiful. *hugs her and kisses he forehead*

Wow. Another dramatic eppi! When will it stop..lol Find out what happens next on A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 3


	27. Chapter 28

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 3

Previously:

Kris- Alrighty. I love you.

Rob- I love you too beautiful. *hugs her and kisses he forehead*

Now:

*The next day. The phone rings*

Kris- *answers it* Hello?

Ash- Hey, Kris. Are you okay? What happened?

Kris- I'm fine now. I just had food poisoning from the sandwiches at the club. Sorry I missed you guys.

Ash- You don't have to say sorry. I should be the one; after all I am the one who made us late.

Kris- It's fine.

Ash- Alright, well I just wanted to see how you're doing. I have to go, Jackson's going to pick me up in 30 minutes and I'm not ready yet.

Kris- Okay, Have fun! Bye, Ash.

Ash- I will, bye.

Kris- *hangs up, puts the phone on the holder and then goes to the kitchen to fix lunch*

Rob- Who was that? *asked as he walked into the kitchen*

Kris- Ash. She just wanted to see if I was okay.

Rob- Are you feeling better?

Kris- Tons. I'm going to have a sandwich. Do you want one?

Rob- Sure. So what do you want to do today?

Kris- Well, I think it would be good to rest. So probably just watch TV and lay down.

Rob- Sounds like a good plan.

Kris- What about you?

Rob- Well, I was actually going to look for jobs.

Kris- Were you?

Rob- Yeah.

Kris- For what?

Rob- I don't know. I'll have to see what's out there. I'll go look online after I'm done with my sandwich.

Kris- Okay, here's your sandwich. *sets plate down and hands him napkin. Then sits next to him and starts eating her sandwich.*

Rob- Thanks.

Kris- If you could have any type of job, what would it be?

Rob- Hm. That's hard. Well, I've always liked real estate.

Kris- You should look into that, then.

Rob- How about you?

Kris- As far as jobs? I would want to become an interior designer.

Rob- You should also look into that. I mean you decorated this house very well!

Kris- Why, thank you. I guess I will. But I'll help you search for yours first.

Rob- Alright. So what do you want to do now? * He asked once I finished my sandwich*

Kris- I guess we can start searching for job listings.

Rob- Then I'll be right back and get the laptop. *goes upstairs and brings his laptop down with his charger. He sets it on the kitchen countertop and then plugs in the charger*

Kris- I just realized that I won't be able to see you as often if we get jobs. *frowns*

Rob- Hey, it's okay. If we are both able to get jobs, we can see if they have around the same hours so we wouldn't be alone waiting for the other.

Kris- Yeah, I guess. Oooh, and I can always have Ash and Nik come over and help with the wedding plans.

Rob- There you go! You can go shopping. Why don't you call them and see if they want to go look for things and I'll see if the guys want to hang out here?

Kris- Are you sure?

Rob- I'm positive.

Kris- Alright. Thank you so much! I love you.

Rob- I love you too.

Kris- *grabs her cell-phone and calls the girls. Then calls the guys and invited them over. * They are all on their way.

Rob- Great!

Kris- So what are you going to do with the guys while we go shopping?

Rob- Probably watch some movies or play some video games.

Kris- games? I don't remember having video games.

Rob- I brought over my Play-Station 3 and xbox360 when I moved in.

Kris- Oh, what games do have?

Rob- Umm, some games for rockband, Need for speed: Shift, Forza Motorsport , some Halo games, Call of Duty, and some NBA games

Kris- Wow. I'll have to play some time.

Rob- We should all play after you guys get back.

Kris- We shall. I'll talk to them about it. Although I'm not sure how much they'll enjoy. I can just imagine Nikki trying to play Halo! She would be so confused!

Rob- *chuckles* I would like to see you girls try to beat us!

Kris- It's on, girls vs. Boys.

Rob- Bring it.

Kris- How bout we have a little bet?

Rob- Okay. What's the prize?

Kris- I'm not sure, but I'll ask the girls when they get here.

*Door bell rings*

Kris- Speaking of..*answers door* Hey girls! Come on in!

Ash- Hey guys!

Nikki- Hey, Kris. Rob!

Rob- Hi, girls. Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?

Nikki and Ash- I'm good.

Kris- We'll go shopping in a few minutes once the guys get here. But first I want to tell you about a bet Rob and I made and I want some ideas as a reward for me.

Nikki- What's the bet about?

Rob- She challenged me to a boys vs. girls competition.

Kris- for playing a video game that we all agree on. You guys would have to participate. And so would the guys

Ash- Hmm..if we win, you should have him do anything you want to do, even if he doesn't want do.

Nikk- Or, you could have him do all the housework for a week. That could give you a break.

Kris- I like both of them, so I think I might use both. Okay, so if I win, then you have do all the housework and anything else that I want you to do for a whole week.

Rob- And if you lose, you will have to deal with the things I do without cleaning the house for a week. And you have to cook for the whole time too.

*knocks on the door*

Kris- *opens the door* Hey Kellan, Jackson.

Kellan- Where is everybody?

Kris- In the living room. Come on in.

Jackson- So what have you guys been doing?

Kris- Rob and I are making a bet.

Kellan- What is it?

Kris- If us girls beat you guys on a video game, Rob has do anything I want him to do, including housework for a whole week. If I lose, then I have to cook and he gets to do whatever without me cleaning it.

Jackson- The not cleaning part doesn't sound bad.

Kris- He knows that I can't stand messes around the house. It will bug me.

Kellan- Oh, clever. Nice choices.

Kris- Hey are you guys ready to go shopping? After we're done shopping, we can bring back something to eat, or we can all go out.

Rob- Sounds good.

Nikki- I'm ready.

Ash- Me too.

Kris- Alright, we'll we better get going. See you guys later. You guys should prepare for our little face-off.

Kellan- We can but, you know that we are going to win.

Nikki- You don't know that.

Ash- You can think whatever you guys want, but you will be going down.

Jackson- Sure. *he said sarcastic*

Rob- What time do you think you'll be back?

Kris- I'm not sure. Probably around 6.

Rob- Alright, have fun. *leans in for kiss*

Kris- *pushes his head back* Not-uh.

Rob- How come?

Kris- You need to stay focused on the fact that you're going to beaten by us three girls. You know you don't want to be distracted.

Rob- Pshh, whatever.

Kris- See you later, boys. *leaves with Nikki and Ash to the mall*

Ash- So what are we going to shop for today?

Nik- Ooh, how about your dress?

Kris- No, I was actually thinking about getting something else.

Nik- And what's that?

Kris- I think we should distract the boys.

Ash- How?

Kris- We can shop for some clothes that might seem to be a little sexier than they are used to.

Ash- I like your thinking.

*They enter the mall and go to some formal dress warehouses. Both get a couple of outfits and head to a local Starbucks for some coffee*

Ash- Have you guys ever played any video games, because I certainly haven't.

Nik- I have. I used to play them with my brothers all the time. And when I'm bored, I'll play with Kellan.

Kris- I barely know how to play. But how hard can it be?

Ash- I don't even know how to use a controller.

Kris- Maybe we can play rockband.

Nik- I got an idea. We can go to Best Buy and play there. They have some sample games to play.

Kris- You are so smart, Nikki. Come on, let's go. *drives to Best Buy and they all get tips on the game. After an hour of practicing, they go back home.*

Ash- When are we going to play?

Kris- Probably after we have dinner.

Ash- Okay. What are we going to have?

Kris- I don't know. We should ask the guys to see what they want.

Nik- We sure give a lot to them.

*They all laugh and walk inside the house*

Kris- We're back.

Rob- How was it?

Kris- It was fun. We girls are hungry. What do you feel like having?

Rob- Why not some Chinese food?

Kellan- I LOVE CHINESE FOOD!

Nik- I think we can tell.

Kris- Is that okay with everyone?

*They all agree and they order their food. The food arrives within 30 minutes and they eat.*

So who do you think is going to win? The girls or boys? Find out on A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 4


	28. Chapter 29

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 4

Sorry it took me so long. I had my summer reading project to finish up. And this eppi is 8 pages long so it took a while to finally end the eppi.

Previously-

Kellan- I LOVE CHINESE FOOD!

Nik- I think we can tell.

Kris- Is that okay with everyone?

Now:

Rob- So now that we are finished eating, are you are ready to lose?

Kris- Well, I want to get out of these clothes and head into something more comfortable.

Ash & Nik- Same here.

Kris- See you guys in 5.

*The girls head upstairs change into their dresses (you can see them in the video above), fix their makeup and go back downstairs*

Kris- Okay we're back. So, to make it fair I think we should pick. *says as she turns the corner into the living room*

Rob- *gulps* Sure.

Kellan- *freezes*

Jackson- *That's okay with me.

Kellan- *shakes his head* Yeah, me too.

Nikki- Okay, so I think we should play Rockband.

Rob- Rockband it is. *still standing looking at Kristen.*

Kris- Is there something wrong? *pretending to be concerned*

Rob- *gets out of it* No, let me go set it up.

Kellan and Jackson- I'll help too.

*The guys go over to the TV and get the game all set up. The girls face each other and giggle silently so the guys wouldn't here*

Ash- Mission one accomplished. *high fives each of the girls*

Nik- All we need is to win them. Now girls, act scared in the beginning but then show it off once they think they're going to win.

Kris- So we are each going to play one songs. If we do more than two our fingers might hurt and they might get better. *adds on to Nikki's sentence.*

Ash- This is going to be so awesome.

Nik- I know! I can't wait to catch Kellan off guard.

Kris- *laughs* Yeah. Thank you guys so much for helping me, especially at the mall. Now all we need to do is win.

Nik- I think we should do the bet too, Ash. It will be good to rest from cleaning and cooking.

Ash- Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go to the boys.

Rob- Okay, so we have everything set up. Who's playing first?

Kris- I think we should let Kellan and Nikki play first. After all, Kellan is the best *replies sarcastically*

Kellan- Good idea, Kris. Come on, Nik.

Nik- Thanks a lot Kris. *fakes the attitude*

Kellan- Okay, so let's just pick a random song.

Nik- No! I want to pick! Please!

Kellan- Fine. Go ahead.

Nik- Okay, let's do Creep by Radiohead.

Kellan- Are you sure you want to do it? It's medium level.

Nik- I don't care. I like the song.

Kellan- Alrightie, then. Easier for me. *programs the song*

Ash- Come on, Nik. You can do it!

Nik- This is getting hard. *says as she starts second verse.*

Kellan- You can quit now, if you like.

Nik- Uh no, thanks though. *chorus starts and begins to actually play good*

Rob- Why are you letting her win?

Kellan- I'm not. What are you talking about?

Jackson- You are totally letting her win.

Kellan- Whatever. Just be quiet so I can concentrate.

*The guys quiet down and the song ends soon after*

Nik- What do you know? I actually beat Kellan.

Kellan- It your turn, Rob and Kris.

Kris- O-kay. *says nervous* I can do it.

Ash- Oh, Rob?

Rob- Yeah

Ash- When Kris wins, don't blame your game like Kellan. Some girls can actually beat guys at this game.

Rob- Oh you won't have to worry about that.

Ash- Good, we don't need sorry losers.

Rob- That's not what I meant.

Ash- I know. Now go ahead and show us what not to do.

Jackson- Enough, Ashley!

Ash- Sorry.

*The girls laugh at the remarks made to Rob. Rob and Kris play 21 guns by Green Day. Kris also beats Rob which makes him mad*

Kris- Oh, baby. Don't be mad. Get glad!

Rob- *stares at her* Why would I get glad?

Kris- You know, because it is the better trash bags. Those I heard are the best to throw things away when cleaning.

Nik- Nice one, Kris.

Kris- Thanks. Alright, Ash. You ready to play?

Ash- Yup. Come on, Jackson.

Jackson- Okay. But, I do want to break it to you that I have medals from different tournaments.

Ash- Really? Are they all last place, or ones that were for trying your best but not making it?

Jackson- Neither. 1st place baby.

Ash- Well, we'll see in a few minutes who the winners are.

Jackson- Bring it.

*They play, and like Kris and Nikki, Ash wins.*

Ash- So first place, huh?

Jackson- Whatever. Sorry Rob.

Kellan- Yeah, I wouldn't have played if I knew this would happen.

Rob- It's okay. I wouldn't have made the bet if I knew they would win.

Nik- Oh and Kellan.

Kellan- What?

Nik- Rude much?

Kellan- Sorry. Yes?

Nik- You know this bet is for you too, right?

Kellan-You're kidding me right?

Nik- Nope.

Kellan- Ugh!

Nik- Sorry, but if you would of won, you would have done the same thing.

Jackson- Yes!

Ash- What?

Jackson- Thank you for not making me do that also.

Ash- Who said you weren't?

Jackson- What?

Ash- You guessed wrong.

Jackson- Crap!

Kris- Looks like all of you boys are going to be very busy this week. Hey, you can form together and make your own business.

Nik- Aww! Our little man maids!

*They all crack up except the guys who are mad*

Kris- Well I want to go for a swim, you guys want to stay over and swim?

Ash- Sure!

Nik- Yeah, thanks!

Kris- Let's go get changed then.

*They go upstairs, change out of their dresses, and are now dressed in their bathing suits (in the video, as well). The come downstairs, get their towels and sunscreen and head outside. Nikki and Ashley are outside applying sunscreen, while Kris comes inside*

Kris- You guys coming?

Rob- Are you going to be making us clean the pool and yard?

Kris- Rob. Don't be like this.

Rob- Be like what?

Kris- Like this. *sighs* I'm going to be outside with the girls. You guys feel free and come outside whenever you like. *gets the IPod dock and then goes back outside*

*With the girls*

Ash- Are they coming?

Kris- I don't know. Rob was giving me attitude when I asked.

Nik- What did he say?

Kris- He asked me if we were going to make them clean the pool and yard.

Ash- He knows that they would only clean the yard since we are going to be in the pool. Duh!

Kris- I'm serious, Ash.

Nik- I'm sure they are just upset.

Kris- And I wasn't even going to ask him to do much.

Ash- Then why would you do the bet?

Kris- Because, guys always think they are better than girls and they never have faith in us to beat them at anything.

Nik- I get your point. Then what were you going to have him do?

Kris- I don't know. I was probably either going to cut it short so I can clean, or ask if I can help clean.

Ash- You're too nice, Kris.

Kris- *giggles* I can't help it. It's part of who I am. I'll be right back. I think I need a talk with Rob.

Nik- Okay, and tell my man he needs to get his but over here!

Ash- Mine too, please!

Kris- Alright. Be right back. *goes inside* Hey you two, your ladies want you out there with them. And Rob, can I please speak with you?

Rob- Are you going to order me to do something, already?

Kris- Rob!

Rob- What?

Kris- Nevermind. I can clearly see that you don't want to talk to me. I'll be outside. *slams the glass door* God! He won't even listen to me. *sheds a tear*

Nik- What do you mean, hun?

Kris- He keeps accusing me of going to order him to do things.

Nik- That's it. I'm going to speak with him!

Ash- Me too!

Kris- Guys, I'm going to be alone out here.

Nik- Don't worry. We'll make the guys come inside.

*With the guys*

Kellan- Dude, that was rude.

Rob- What?

Jackson- You heard him.

Rob- So now you're taking her side.

Kellan- Rob! There are no sides. She just wanted to have a private conversation with you, and you automatically assume that she's going to make you do something. You obviously made her upset.

Jackson- What is with you?

*Ash & Nik walk in*

Nik- What is the hell wrong with you?

Kellan- What did I do?

Nik- Not you. Rob.

Ash- Can you guys go outside? We want to talk with Rob for a second.

*Kellan and Jackson nod, and go outside to Kris.

Rob- Me?

Ash- Yes you!

Rob- Why me?

Ash- Because you are being a Turd-Monkey to Kris.

Nik- Turd-Money? Really?

Ash- What? You know me, I don't cuss.

Nik- Whatever. You made Kris cry!

Rob- I did?

Ash- Yes, you did!

Nik- All because you are upset that you are going to be cleaning and cooking for her. Do you know how hard she works?

Ash- Obviously not!

Rob- I guess I went a little overboard.

Ash- A little? Rob, you made her cry!

Nik- You know, Rob. You are getting me so angry. Here she is making a bet, not so you have to do what she normally does for once, but because she wanted to show that girls can do anything guys can do.

Ash- Nikki asked her what she would have you do since the bet wasn't really for that, and Kris said that she was thinking about maybe cutting the reward shorter or at least helping you.

Rob- *frowns, feeling guilty* I better go talk to her.

Nik- Yes, you better! And don't make her cry anymore.

*Rob leaves and the boys returns in the house*

Rob- Hey

Kris- Leave me alone, please.

Rob- Kris?

Kris- What? Are you going to accuse me of anything else?

Rob- No, I want to talk with you.

Kris- And you couldn't talk with me earlier?

Rob- Look, I didn't realize that I really upset you.

Kris- And me slamming the door doesn't give you the message.

Rob- I mean I didn't know I made you cry.

Kris- You know, I wasn't even going to ask you to do much.

Rob- *sighs* I know, they told me.

Kris- You hurt my feelings, Rob.

Rob- *takes her hands* I know, and I'm sorry. It was rude of me to talk disrespectfully to you like that. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Kris- I think we should just call this bet off.

Rob- What? Why?

Kris- Because, it made us get into an argument.

Rob- We can keep it going. I just won't complain about it.

Kris- Rob, I don't care about the reward. Let's just forget about it.

Rob- Fine. But I'll make it up to you.

Kris- It's okay, Rob. You don't have to.

Rob- But I want to.

Kris- Alright, do whatever you want then.

Rob- Will you ever forgive me?

Kris- Of course. It just kind of made me pissed. But I know that you're sorry.

Rob- I am, and I feel horrible about how I've been acting.

Kris- *hugs him*

Rob- *smiles and hugs back*

Kris- It's okay, Rob. Seriously, it's fine. I was just being a baby.

Rob- You were NOT acting like a baby! I just took it too far.

Kris- Okay, you know what? Let's not talk about it anymore.

Rob- Deal. But I do have a question.

Kris- What is it?

Rob- Why did you change into that dress? I mean how is that more comfortable than what you were wearing before?

Kris- It wasn't. It was just part of the plan.

Rob- Plan? What plan?

Kris- We went shopping for clothes to distract you guys, so that when we were playing, you would hopefully be so distracted that we would win. That was just in case we weren't as good.

Rob- You girls were good. I don't understand that you've never played before and yet you were like an expert.

Kris- *giggles* The rest of the time at the mall, we went to Best Buy and practiced there. We had some people give us tips and stuff.

Rob- You guys are cheaters.

Kris- Not-uh! We just were getting ready. It's called preparing.

Rob- *chuckles* You are so smart.

Kris- I know! *giggles*

Rob- *kisses her for a few minutes and then starts to carry her*

Kris- What are you doing? You know it's going to be hard to open the door?

Rob- I know. I'm just going to drop you off….right here. *says and then drops her in the pool*

Kris- Rob! *splashes him and then gets out. Then runs to the door* Guys! Lock the door!

Nik- Lock the door?

Kris- Yes! Just do it. The side door is locked too.

Nik- O-kay.

Kris- Thanks *turns around back to Rob*

Rob- Why did you have them lock the door?

Kris- Because I just wanted to come closer to you without getting away.

Rob- You are so weird. And I take that back.

Kris- What back?

Rob- The part where I said you're smart. You left the towels inside.

Kris- So? I don't need a towel right now. *then hops up and wraps her legs around his waist; arms around his neck*

Rob- Kris! You just got me soaking wet!

Kris- No duh! *laughs and kisses him*

Rob- *kisses her back and then pulls away, letting her off of him*

Kris- Hey why did you put me down?

Rob- Because, you're getting me cold.

Kris- Hmm. I have a solution.

Rob- What?

Kris- *takes his hand* Come on!

Rob- *follows*

Kris- *lets go and then pushes him into the pool*

Rob- I am going to kill you.

Kris- You wanted to know what the solution was.

Rob- *takes off his shorts and shirt at the shallow end*

Kris- *jumps in and swims over to Rob*

Rob- *finishes right when she comes over to him*

Kris- *whistles in a flirty way* Some one looks hot in their underwear!

Rob- *pulls her against the wall and puts both arms on either side of her, blocking her from moving* You also look hot in your new bikini.

Kris- Thank you!

Rob- *kisses her passionately*

Kris- *wraps her legs around his waist while kissing him back.*

*With the Nik, Ash, Jackson, Kellan*

Nik- Do you think they made up by now?

Jackson- I don't know. But I hope so. I really want to go in the pool.

Ash- Jackson!

Kellan- Uh, guys. Where did they go?

Nik- What do you mean? They are back there.

Kellan- I don't see them.

Nik- Let me see. *looks out the window* There they are. They are in the pool, making out.

Ash- Not again!

Jackson- We should go break it up.

Nik- How?

Kellan- Jump in the pool and splash them.

Nikki- Good Idea.

Ash- You two go change into some of Rob's trunks and we'll wait for you here.

Jackson- Kay. Oh, can you get some towels since there aren't any out right now.

Nikki- Yes, now go get changed!

*The guys get changed and the girls get towels. Once they are ready they silently go outside, set the towels down and then all do cannonballs in the pool*

Kris- Guys!

Kellan- It's about time you two stop kissing.

Ash- So you guys are okay?

Nik- No, Ash. They were just kissing to gross us out.

*Every one laughs except Ash*

Ash- Well, I'm sorry that I'm just seeing if everything worked out between my two friends.

Jackson- Ash, babe calm down. She is only joking.

Ash- I know, but still.

Kris- Ash, we are fine. But we are not going on with the bet.

Kellan- How come?

Rob- Because, it caused us to fight. And I don't like fighting or hurting her in any way.

Ash- Awww! Jackson, why don't you say stuff like that?

Jackson- Uhh…Thanks a lot, Rob.

Rob- My pleasure. *smiles and kisses Kris again*

Kris- *smiles and continues kissing him, forgetting that she by her friends.*

Kellan- *fake coughs* If you just want us gone say so. But please stop making out right in front of us.

Kris- *blushes* Sorry. So what do you guys want to do?

Jackson- How about play chicken?

Nikki- Yes! I love that game.

Kellan- so Girls want to go first?

Kris- I guess. Rob, can you go under so I can get on your shoulders?

Rob- Sure thing.

Kris- *gets on his shoulders* Please do not drop me!

Rob- Like this? *says and lets go of her*

*Everyone laughs but stops when they see Kris floating in the water*

Ash- Rob! *says worried*

Rob- What?

Ash- Kris!

Rob- *turns around and sees Kris.* Oh my gosh! Kris! *reaches her and has her in his lap once he is sitting on a step.* Kris! Babe, wake up!

Nik- Check her heart! I'll check her pulse!

Kris- *opens eyes* Gotcha!

Rob- What the hell Kris?

Kris- No, I think I should ask you that.

Rob- You think that was funny? Because it looked like you were dead to me.

Kris- Yeah, well I asked you not to drop me and what do you do? Drop me!

Rob- Well, I'm sorry. Are you okay?

Kris- Yes, I am now.

Ash- That was not cool, Kris.

Kris- Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Now, let's play chicken. Rob?

Rob- Yes?

Kris- You better not do that again.

Rob- I know, I won't drop you.

Kris- No, you can but just warn me before you do.

Rob- Okay, fair enough.

*Nikki gets on Kellan's shoulder, Ash, goes on Jackson's, and Kris goes on Rob's*

Nik- Okay you guys ready?

Ash- Yeah, just let me put my hair in a ponytail.

Kris- Kay, just don't take too long.

Ash- *fixes her hair into a ponytail* Okay, I'm ready now.

*They wrestle but in the end, Ash falls down.*

Kellan- Now it's down to my girl and yours.

*Kris and Nikki wrestle but Nikki ends up winning*

Kellan- Yeah, that's my girl. Good Job, Nik!

Nik- Thanks. Can you let me off please.

Kellan- Sure * he pushes her off*

Nik- Thanks so much Kellan!

Kris- Hey, why don't we all go against our boyfriends?

Ash- This sounds fun! Kris, you go first.

Kris- Okay, Kellan let me get on your back.

Kellan- Yes M'am! *solutes to Kris and then goes under water*

Nik- Wooh! Go Kris!

Ash- You can do it!

Rob- Why isn't anyone cheering for me?

Kris- Because they love me more. Duh!

Rob- That's not nice!

Kris- But it's true!

Rob- Yeah Yeah Yeah, I'll let you think that. Okay, so you ready?

Kris- Yup

*They wrestle, Rob goes easy on her because he doesn't want to hurt her, and they are still on Jackson and Kellan's shoulder.*

Rob- I got an idea, Kris.

Kris- Okay, tell me then.

Rob- *whispers in her ear* why don't we pretend to wrestle more, but then you can hold onto my face. Then we can kiss

Kris- No!

Rob- Why not?

Kris- That's dumb. Plus I'll get thrown off again.

Rob- True. Never mind, then.

Kris- Kay, I give up. Ash, you try.

Ash- Kay. I feel bad for you Nik!

Nik- Me? Why Me?

Ash- Because Kellan is the one with all the muscles.

Nik- yeah, but it's not like he would hurt me.

Kellan- Yeah! What makes you think I am going to hurt her?

Ash- I don't think you're going to hurt her. It's just that your stronger, you're more likely to win.

Kellan- Oh, okay. Ash, can you get on Nikki's or Kris's because my shoulder is starting to hurt.

Kris- Are you calling me fat?

Kellan- No when did I say that?

Kris- You are implying that your shoulders off after I was on it.

Kellan- Well, I'm not saying that. I have bad shoulders. Even Nikki knows that.

Nikki- It's true.

Kris- Oh, okay. Just checking.

Nikki- You can get on my shoulder, Ash.

Ash- Kay

Nikki- *Goes underwater.*

*Ash tries to push Jackson off, but ends up losing. So does Nikki when she goes against Kellan*

Nikki- I think I'm going to get out. I'm starting to get cold.

Ash- Same here. I think it's getting late. Jackson, what time are we going?

Jackson- 8:30

Kris- Where are you going?

Ash- to the movies. We are seeing Grown Ups.

Rob- That looks like a funny movie.

Nik- We should go see it too! That is if you don't mind.

Ash- No, it's okay. It would be nice to see it with you guys. Is it okay with you, Jackson?

Jackson- Yeah. So we should get back to the house and get ready.

(A/N: Jackson and Ashley live together, and so do Nikki and Kellan, but Kris and Rob are the only ones who are engaged)

Kris- And after we should go out or something; if we aren't tired yet.


	29. Chapter 30

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 5

Previously:

Ash- No, it's okay. It would be nice to see it with you guys. Is it okay with you, Jackson?

Jackson- Yeah. So we should get back to the house and get ready.

(A/N: Jackson and Ashley live together, and so do Nikki and Kellan, but Kris and Rob are the only ones who are engaged)

Kris- And after we should go out or something; if we aren't tired yet.

Now:

*It's 11:00 p.m. Rob and just got back from the movies *

Rob- I am so exhausted.

Kris- Same here!

Rob-You want to go to bed?

Kris- Yes, please.

Rob- Go ahead. I'll meet you up. I'm going to get a glass of water. *goes to kitchen and fills a cup up with water. Before leaving, he notices a light blinking on the answer machine indicating that there is a new message. Speaks to himself* Who could have been calling this late at night? *plays message*

Caller- Hey Kris, its mom. I hope you're doing okay. Unfortunately I have some bad news so you need to call me back as soon as possible. Thank you. Love you. Bye.

Rob- Hmm. I hope everything's okay. *walks upstairs* Kris?

*no answer*

Rob- Kris? Kris? *walks into bedroom and sees she's asleep, debates to himself whether to wake her up now and tell her, or wait until tomorrow morning* Krissss. Kriiiiissss Wake up.

Kris- *slowly opens her eyes and turns to the alarm clock* Rob! It's 11:15!

Rob- I know, but it's important!

Kris- What is it?

Rob- Your mom-

Kris- What about my mom *starts to sit up in bed*

Rob- You're mom called. Said she needed you to call her back as soon as possible.

Kris- What? *gets out of bed, and runs down the stairs*

Rob- Kris! Wait!

Kris- *doesn't listen to him and runs to kitchen*

Rob- Kris? Shouldn't you wait until tomorrow? Its almost midnight.

Kris- Yes, but she said to call as soon as I can. Rob, it could be something urgent. I need to call.

Rob- *sighs* Alright.

Kris- Why did you wake me up if you don't want me to call?

Rob- Because I knew you would be mad if I told you tomorrow morning. Do whatever you want. I'm going to be upstairs.

Kris- Rob! Don't be like this. Come on, Rob!

Rob- Look Kris, I told you so you wouldn't get mad at me and you got mad at me for suggesting you wait in the morning to call.

Kris- I'm not upset. It's just that what if it is important. What if my mom was in danger or hurt? If it were your dad calling, I wouldn't stop you from calling him back. I don't want to be fighting anymore. I think we had enough of that yesterday. I'll call in the morning but if I call and if it was really urgent to call, it's going to be your fault. *walks upstairs to the bedroom*

Rob- God Rob! You are such an idiot! You just keep getting her upset. Way to go. *goes to the linen closet, grabs a blanket and lays on the couch *

*The next morning; on the phone with Kris in her bedroom*

Kris- Hey mom!

Karen- Hey

Kris- Why did you call? Are you okay?

Karen- I'm fine Kris. Sweetie you have to calm down. You're taking it the wrong way.

Kris- So then what's wrong?

Karen- Nothing. I was just going to see if I can come down for a visit.

Kris- Then why did you make it seem like a horrific deal?

Karen- Well it would be the first time I'd see you with Rob. You know, him meeting his girlfriends mom can be nerve-wracking.

Kris- Mom, he's not my boyfriend.

Karen- Oh, honey did you two break up? I'm so sorry.

Kris- No, mom. He's my fiancé.

Karen- What?

Kris- Yeah, he proposed to me a while ago.

Karen- And you didn't tell me this because?

Kris- Uhh..I don't know. I guess I was just caught up at the time .

Karen- Mmmhmm. Kris, you are barely an adult. Do you think you are ready to be a wife? Are you ready for this type of commitment?

Kris- Mom. We can talk about this when you come. If you have an issue with our relationship, please don't bother to come. *speaks and then hangs up*

*In the kitchen*

Rob- *making waffles. After he was done, he put them on a plate, added whip cream and syrup and then went upstairs *

Kris- *mad at her mother and decides to start the day with a shower. She turns on the water and goes to pick you outfit in the closet.*

Rob- *enters the room* Kris, I made you breakfast.

Kris- Thanks, but I'm not hungry.

Rob- Please.

Kris- I'm about to get in the shower.

Rob- Can you please just take it later.

Kris- Okay.

Rob- Go lay back in bed and I'll put it on your lap.

Kris- *follows his instructions*

Rob- *sets the tray on her lap and sits down next to her*

Kris- Putting "I'm sorry, please forgive me" is not going to cut it, Rob. *Although she says that, she desires to smile. The words written around the waffles looked like he took ages to write it. This, showed her how important his message was to get through to Kris*

Rob- A Good Apology has 3 Parts - 1) Im Sorry.. 2) It's my Fault.. 3) How do I make it right? Well.. unfortunately, a lot of people usually miss the 3rd part. However, I want to be that person who recognizes it. I know we have been fighting a lot lately but I hate it. It hurts me so much, especially since I know it's breaking your heart. I want to fix and work on our relationship, and try to have a healthier relationship.

Kris- I'm tired of this too. I don't want to deal with this anymore.

Rob- What do you mean?

Kris- I talked to my mom.

Rob- And? Is she okay?

Kris- yeah, she's fine. She called to tell me she was planning to come down her for a few days. We talked about our relationship, and she got upset that we are getting married so young. I think she's right.

Rob- Right about what?

Kris- I think we're making a stupid decision.

Rob- About getting married? Are you saying you don't want to marry me anymore?

Kris- Rob-

Rob- I get it…


	30. Chapter 31

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 6

Previously:

Rob- About getting married? Are you saying you don't want to marry me anymore?

Kris- Rob-

Rob- I get it…

Now:

Kris- I do, but I think later on in the future. I mean we are not even 25 yet.

Rob- Age doesn't even matter. It's the fact that we are both in love. Nothing else matters. Not even your mothers decision.

Kris- I understand that, but I feel like we are rushing it.

Rob- Rushing it? Kris, It has been about 5 years since we known each other. Sure we got into our relationship as girlfriend/boyfriend status a bit fast, but ever since then we have been taking it slow!

Kris- Rob, please don't yell.

Rob- You're making no sense, Kris!

Kris- Rob! Stop Yelling. Please. I didn't say I didn't want to be with you. I just don't want to marry you at the moment.

Rob- Great! Now I find out my fiancé doesn't love me.

Kris- You're taking it the wrong way! Rob, I never said I didn't love you anymore!

Rob- Yeah, well if you did then it wouldn't matter if we got married tomorrow! *rushes out of the room, retrieves his keys and then gets out of the house, slamming the door*

Kris- Damn It, Rob! *goes to get a box of tissues and crashes on the bed*

*5 hours later*

Kris- *wakes up to her head aching, eyes puffy. Gets up trying to remember what happened the last time she was awake* Rob? Rob? *searches for him while she is calling Rob's name* Rob! *decides to call his cell, wondering where he exited to*

(Kris POV)

He is starting to drive me crazy. I called his cell only to get his answering machine. Starting to get worried, I called Nikki, Kellan, Ashley, and Jackson. Unfortunately, none of them knew where he is at. However, Jackson and Kellan agreed to go look for him while the girls would come over. For about 2 hours, the guys traveled to different locations, searching for Rob. They called it quits around 6:30 and came back to the house and then ordered pizza. As a distraction, everyone got me to watch several movies. The day went by slowly, and all I could think about was where Rob was and if he was okay. Ashley must have seen right through me because she suggested that I get some sleep. They left around 9 o clock and I must have fallen asleep by 9:15

*Next afternoon, no POV*

Kris- *watches the news, sees that an accident has occurred* God, what idiot got into an accident this time? *turns volume up*

Newscast anchor- Today, we are nearby a horrific scene. According to the sources, a guy who is unknown at this moment was on the freeway, when a drunk driver collided into the victims' truck. Luckily, the victim is in the treatment center and the driver is in jail.

Kris- I hate Drunk Drivers!

*The Phone Rings*

Kris- *thinks it could be Rob* Rob?

Nik- No sorry. I'm guessing he hasn't come back.

Kris- No. Nik, I'm really worried about him. Where could he be?

Nik- I don't know hun. Sorry.

Kris- Hey, I think I someone on the other line. I'll call you back in a bit.

Nik- Alright. Bye, sweetie.

Kris- Bye *goes on the other line* Hello?

John- Kris?

Kris- Hey, John. How are you?

John- I'm fine thanks. Are you okay?

Kris- Yes why?

John- Oh, so Im guessing you haven't heard?

Kris- John? What are you talking about?

John- Kris, Rob was in an accident.

Kris- What? When? How did you find out?

John- Yeah, umm it was around 8. I got a call from the hospital.

Kris- What hospital?

John- St. Joseph's.

Kris- Okay. I got to go. I'll call you in a few hours. Bye John. Oh and thanks for telling me!

John- No problem. Bye Kris.

Wow. So how are you guys liking the new episodes? I almost have 100 subs, so if you can get 10 more people to sub my account, I will do a marathon. I will do as many as I can..maybe 10 Idk. But if you want those episodes to keep coming quick, get more people!. Thanks!


	31. Chapter 32

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 7

Previously:

John- St. Joseph's.

Kris- Okay. I got to go. I'll call you in a few hours. Bye John. Oh and thanks for telling me!

John- No problem. Bye Kris.

Now:

(Kris POV)

I grabbed my keys and headed to St. Joseph's. I would call everyone after I arrived. The traffic only made it worse, making me more impatient to get to the freeway. Although I was yearning to cut people off and go about 20 miles faster than the appropriate speed I knew that I would end up either receiving a ticket or in a car crash which would not help at all. After spending 30 minutes on the freeway, I made it to the hospital. Soon I was rushing into the lobby and demanding Rob's room number.

(No POV)

Nurse- May I help you?

Kris- I need the room to Robert Pattinson!

Nurse- Are you related to him?

Kris- *thinks; who gives a damn if I'm related to him! UGH!* I'm his fiancé. His dad called me.

Nurse- I see. *looks on the computer, types in his name* Ahh, he's in room 303.

Kris- Thanks *quickly walks to the elevator, once on the floor she runs down the hall, trying to find his room*

Assistant- M'am, you shouldn't be running in the hallways. Do you need help finding something?

Kris- I need to find room 303.

Assistant- Straight ahead second to the last door on your right.

Kris- Thanks. *forgets about the woman's previous warning about running, and continues to pace *

Assistant- M'am!

Kris- *stops running, turns back* Sorry. *then continues to find Rob's room. Seconds later she's in front of his room; seeks through the window*

Rob- *asleep on the bed*

Kris- *walks in quietly and sets her purse down. Sits on the chair closest to the window viewing L.A.'s mountains and texts everyone. They respond and are on their way*

Rob- *opens eyes and watches Kris as she texts* When did you get here?

Kris- Oh hey, you're up! How are you feeling?

Rob- I'm fine. Kris?

Kris- Yeah?

Rob- Why are you acting as if yesterday didn't happen?

Kris- I'm not. I guess you just don't believe that I care about you anymore.

Rob- Do you?

Kris- Rob! How could you even ask that?

Rob- Can you just answer my question?

Kris- Rob, I will always care about you.

Rob- Then why do not want to marry me now? Your mom isn't marrying me. You are. She shouldn't be trying to convince you do what she believes.

Kris- Rob, you're not listening to me. I do want to marry you. You're not listening all the way. This is what happened yesterday too! I said I don't want to marry you right now, and you conclude that I don't love you. Why don't we talking about the marriage date later on. That doesn't matter right now. Where did you go yesterday?

Rob- I drove around. Went to a bar.

Kris- Robert Ethan Pattinson! You went to a bar?

Rob- Yeah, thought it would help clear my mind.

Kris- I can't believe you!

Rob- It's not like I hooked up with anyone.

Kris- It doesn't matter! You promised you would never enter a bar!

So whats up with Kris? Why is she acting weird about Rob's action to go to the bar? Find out next time on A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 8


	32. Chapter 33

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 8

Previously:

Kris- I can't believe you!

Rob- It's not like I hooked up with anyone.

Kris- It doesn't matter! You promised you would never enter a bar!

Now:

Rob- Kris, you don't need to worry. One drink is not going to make me do anything.

Kris- We don't know about that.

Rob- Kris. It's alright. I'm not like your father. I would never do anything to hurt you. Kristen Jaymes Stewart it would destroy me if I hurt you, which I never will.

Kris- You did last night.

Rob- Last night, I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me about that. I was over-reacting but mostly being a stupid jerk-off.

Kris- Jerk-off?

Rob- It's from Jersey Shore. Never mind that. I was jerk to you and I want to apologize to you.

Kris- No, rob. I need to apologize. I was the one that got brainwashed by my mother for a while. You're right, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about our relationship.

Rob- I think we need a vacation from all this mess.

Kris- I agree.

Rob- Yay! We agree on something.

Kris- *giggles and hugs him* So what happened anyways?

Rob- I know I was on the freeway, and then the next thing I know the truck is messed up and I hear people taking me away.

Kris- Where were you going?

Rob- I don't know. I just started driving south. Do you know yet how the accident was caused?

Kris- It was on the news. Some stupid drunk driver was reckless and was being an idiot. Wait were you driving shortly after you drank.

Rob- Oh no. I would never do that. I'm not that stupid.

Kris- Well we all know some people make stupid decisions when drinking.

Rob- Kris, sit down. I think we need to talk about that.

Kris- About what?

Rob- Your past.

Kris- *flinches* I don't really want to talk about it right now.

Rob- I think it would be best for you to let it all out. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything.

Kris- I don't know…

Rob- Just go step by step. Why are you afraid to be near people, especially guys when they drink?

Kris- Because of my memories with my dad.

Rob- And what happened?

Kris- Well, when I was younger my dad would always drink while my mom was at work. And by drinking, I meant like a six pack every night.

Rob- Oh, I'm sorry.

Kris- He was an abuser.

Rob- How?

Kris- physically, and mentally. He would always hit or slap me along with telling me how awful I was as a daughter.

Rob- How old were you?

Kris- I started to notice when I was around 8.

Rob- And you delt with that your whole life growing up?

Kris- Yeah, well until he died.

Rob- How did he die?

Kris- Too much alcohol in his body. I know, it's a shocker.

Rob- Babe, I'm sorry! Do you feel better now that you told me?

Kris- Actually I do, although it sucks because it's going to be stuck in my memory.

Rob- No one should have to deal with that much. Here come up here and lay down.

Wow. So not only did she admit she was assaulted by her ex, Michael but also abused by her own father. Check out the next eppi to see if her luck will progress.


	33. Chapter 34

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 9

Previously:

Kris- Actually I do, although it sucks because it's going to be stuck in my memory.

Rob- No one should have to deal with that much. Here come up here and lay down.

Now:

*The next day, Robert is allowed to go home*

Kris- you got everything?

Rob- yeah. I'm going to go change.

Kris- Kay. Nikki was wondering if I could have a girls sleep over tonight. I don't want to leave you alone, so can I ask the guys to come over?

Rob- Sure. *goes into the bathroom*

Kris- *texts Nik; I'm available. What time?*

Nik- *Awesome. Anytime is great! Cnt wait (: *

Kris- *kay, how about 6, Rob's just getting out of the hospital and I want to spend some time before I go over*

Nik- *Perfect! See you then!*

Kris- *thanks. Bye. Xoxo*

Rob- *comes out* I'm ready.

Kris- Let's get moving then.

*In the car, Kris is driving*

Kris- So you excited that you're out of the hospital?

Rob- YES!

Kris- You sound very bummed.

Rob- how?

Kris- I was being sarcastic Rob. *giggles*

Rob- Oh.

Kris- Are you okay?

Rob- Yeah.

Kris- Are you sure? Is there something bothering you? Is it about me going out with the girls? Because I can cancel tonight, if you want me to.

Rob- Yeah. And well..kind of, but I'll talk to you later about it. Don't worry about it. And no, it's not about tonight. We'll talk at home.

Kris- Okay. You're starting to worry me again.

Rob- It's fine, Kris. Have you called the guys yet?

Kris- Oh no. I knew I forgot something! I'm so sorry.

Rob- Kris. It's okay. I can call when we get home.

*they arrive home 5 minutes later. Rob is watching the news while Kris is packing*

Channel 6 news- This morning around 5 in the morning, a witness called inside AMPM during a shooting and robbery. 5 were shot and 3 were killed. Right now, investigators are interviewing the witness to help find the shooter. We'll let you know if we find out more details.

Rob- Oh crap! What's with crimes lately? Kris!

Kris- yeah?*walks around the corner*

Rob- Did you hear anything about a shooting?

Kris- No, why?

Rob- This morning there was a robbery and shooting at the AMPM 10 minutes away from the hospital I was at.

Kris- Are you serious? Is there anybody hurt?

Rob- 3 died of 5 victims who were shot.

Kris- OMG!

Rob- I don't want you going to any gas station stores right now. It's too dangerous.

Kris- But it only happened once.

Rob- Actually more. I've been keeping date of the places and times of the recent shootings at AMPM, 711 and Shell.

Kris- wow. Okay. I don't want you to either. What's with all the crimes lately?

Rob- That's what I asked myself 3 minutes ago.

Kris- Well I'm going to finish packing.

Rob- K *gets phone call*

Kellan- Rob?

Rob- Hey Kell. I forgot to call you earlier.

Kell- Oh really? I was wondering if I could stay the night at your place.

Rob- Yeah, I was just going to ask you that. Since the girls are getting together.

Kell- Good, cuz I'm down the street. See you in a bit.

Rob- *hangs up* Kris? Kellan is almost here.

Kris- Oh. Okay. When did you call him?

Rob- He called me a second ago.

Kris- oh. That was fast.

Rob- He was on his way over here. Nikki and Kel got into a fight.


	34. Chapter 35

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 10

Previously:

Rob- He called me a second ago.

Kris- oh. That was fast.

Rob- He was on his way over here. Nikki and Kel got into a fight.

Now:

Kris- Oh boy. What about?

Rob- I don't know. We'll find out in a second.

*Doorbell rings*

Kris- *opens door* Hey Kell. What's wrong?

Kell- Hi. Nikki and I got into a huge argument.

Kris- What about?

Kell- Well, did you see the shooting?

Rob- Oh. Yeah.

Kell- Well Nikki told me she doesn't want me going out, ANYWHERE. And I kept telling her no, and we ending up bickering about stupid stuff. We said stupid stuff too. I think we're done.

Kris- *eyes widen* What? What did you guys say?

Kell- I said that she doesn't control me. She thought we should move, maybe out of state. I told her she was over-reacting, and it ended with maybe we really aren't for each other.

Rob- Wow.

Kris- I'm going to see Nikki. * see you guys later, walks out the door and leaves*

*At Nikki's house*

Nik- *opens door* Hey Kris, come on in.

Kris- Hey, is Ash here?

Nik- No, she's out of town.

Kris- How come?

Nik- I think she said something about visiting her family in Florida.

Kris- Oh. Okay. Look, I heard about you and Kell. Tell me what went wrong.

Nik- *tears up* I really think we're over. I said some pretty nasty stuff, and so did he.

Kris- But you guys can talk it through. You know, work it out. You'll be fine.

Nik- Kris, they were nasty. But they were true.

Kris- Like what?

Nik- Well, I told him that he'd be better off with that slut down at the bar. They keep eyeing each other when we go there. And I really think it's getting more than just that. Plus, why would I want someone who doesn't care about me.

Kris- That can't be true. He cares about you. I can see how much you guys mean to each other when you're together.

Nik- Yeah, well he wouldn't want to move with me.

Kris- Because of the shooting?

Nik- Duh!

Kris- You don't think that's just a little big? And even if you were scared, you can't run from everything.

Nik- So now you're with him?

Kris- No Nikki, I just think that wanting him to not leave the house is just too much. I think the best thing is for you guys too talk.

Nik- Why? He said that every time I over react, I start to act like my mom!

Kris- He said that? And he knows she does drugs and hooks up with every single man near her?

Nik- yeah! I know right? I thought he went way too far. He says by the way I have been dressing lately I'll end up like her; pregnant, alone, and only have drugs as my friend.

Kris- Okay, he did take it to the extremes. Why don't I call him and see if he is willing to talk to you?

Nik- Kay. Put it on speaker.

Kris- *dials Kell* Hey Kell

Kell- Hey Kris. What do you want?

Kris- Excuse me? What's with the attitude?

Kell- What attitude. Look I don't feel like talking right now.

Kris- Too bad! You really hurt Nik's feelings. I think you need to talk to her. And apologize!

Kell- Apologize? Yeah right! I won't talk to her until she apologizes.

Kris- And what does she need to apologize for?

Kell- That's none of your business, bitch!

Kris- Oo-kay! Good-bye. *slams the phone shut and throws it across the room* God, why is he such an ass?

Nik- He has no right calling you a bitch. I'm sorry.

Kris- It's fine. This is not him.

Nik- He must be drinking.

Kris- Since when does he drink?

Nik- Just a couple days now. He's been either home drunk and disrespecting me, or coming home drunk from the bar, and then sleeping all day.

Kris- wow! I'm sorry. Do you know why he's been acting like this?

Nik- No, and it's worrying me. He won't tell me what's wrong.


	35. Chapter 36

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 11

Previously:

Kris- wow! I'm sorry. Do you know why he's been acting like this?

Nik- No, and it's worrying me. He won't tell me what's wrong.

Now:

Kris- I'm going to send Rob a text. Hold on a sec. *texts Rob; Hey Rob! Can you please talk to Kellan? Something is wrong with him. Please! Thank you babe, I love you too!*

Nik- So how is Rob doing?

Kris- He's sure glad that he's out of the hospital.

Nik- So how did Rob end up in the hospital?

Kris- I guess I never told you? We got into a fight and he left. He was driving and got into an accident by a drunk driver.

Nik- Oh wow. Did he break anything?

Kris- No, just lots of bruises and cuts thank goodness. *gets a reply from Rob; heeyyaa I sure will, bitch xoxo* What the hell?

Nik- What?

Kris- read the text

Nik- *reads it* Okay, he must be drunk too.

Kris- That can't be possible. We don't have any alcohol.

Nik- Uh-oh.

Kris- What?

Nik- Knowing Kellan, he probably brought beer. Tons of it probably.

Kris- Well there goes my trust to Rob. He knows I don't like when he drinks.

Nik- Let's forget about them. Do you want to go out or stay in? If we go out, we can go out to eat and then a club, or we could go rent a bunch of movies and buy lots and lots of ice-cream.

Kris- The last part sounded better.

Nik- Kk..let's go.

*go to blockbuster and then the grocery store right next door. They rent Easy A, Cop out, A walk to Remember, and The notebook. Then they get 3 tubs of ice cream, 1 mint chip, 1 cookie dough, and 1 cheery mouse tracks. After they get home, they take their showers, get into their PJ's and then start watching the movies*

It's midnight and are watching "A Walk to Remember" when the door knocks

Nik- *tears are running down her face* What..What .What the hell?

Kris- I'll get it. You stay here

Nik- No, it's okay. I'll go. *gets up and opens the door, sees who it and then slams it* Guess who it is!

Kris- Are you kidding me? Don't tell me they drove here drunk!

Nik- I wouldn't be surprised.

Kris- *opens the door* You guys are incredibly stupid for driving under the influence.

Kell- *slurs* I..I wanna talk.

Nik- Hell no!

Kell- Ple-Please.

Nik- No!

Rob- Don't..Don't be stupid. to the man *laughs*

Kris- Rob! Shut. Up.

Nik- Okay, we are going to drive you home.

Kris- Nik? *whispers* you sure you want to do that?

Nik- Kris, they could do something stupid and reckless.

Kris- Fine. But let's leave them without a car.

Nik- That's fine by me

*They take the stubbornly guys home, and bring back their cars to Nikki's house.*

Kris- I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight Nikki.

Nik- Night. Thanks for coming over. And being a friend.

Kris- No problem, Nikki. Anytime.

*The next morning, girls are in the living room, watching America's Next Top Model (this seasons..lol)*

Kris- Oooh, it's going to be Kayla and Chelsey! I know it!

Nik- But Ann is really good! I think it will be Chelsey and Ann.

Kris- We'll see. Oh come on Tyra! Say it already!

Tyra- …Ann and Chelsey!

Nik- *jumps off of couch and screams* Yes! Yes! Yes!

Kris- No! No! No! No! Whhhhhyyyyy! Poor Kayla!

*Doorbell Rings*

Nik- Who could it be now? *gets the door* How did you get here?

Kris- I'm going to stay here. I wanna see if accidently said the wrong name!

Nik- *gets the door* How did you get here?

Kell- I walked.

Nik- Yeah right.

Kell- Okay fine, I took a taxi. Can we talk?

Nik- Why?

Kris- *comes around the corner* How'd you get here?

Kel- It doesn't matter how I walked her. It's the reason why.

Nik- Well earlier when you came here, you drove here drunk and wanted me to talk.

Kel- Are you serious?

Nik- Uhh, yes.

Kel- I don't remember that.

Nik- Then maybe you shouldn't drink.

Kris- I'm going to go pack. *leaves room*

Kel- Can I come in?

Nik- I don't know.

Kel- Please!

Nik- Fine. *closes the door after he enters*

Kel- I'm sorry what I said to you yesterday.

Nik- Are you sure I don't act like my mom?

Kel- Babe-

Nik- Don't call me babe anymore.

Kel- Nikki.

Nik- Please, I'll listen. But please don't call me that.

Kel- Okay. Nikki. You know I would never mean to hurt you. And you are not like your mom. I know that, you know that. Everyone knows that. This is a poor reason I said this, but I was mad that you said I flirt with that lady. I don't mean to lay my eyes on anyone except you.

Nik- I don't know what to say. Did you really mean what you said about how I've been dressing?

Kel- No! I mean you have been dressing differently-

Nik- That's because I was trying to get your attention, impress you! It seemed like you weren't into me as much.

Kel- I'm sorry Nik. You should of told me you felt this way. *grabs Nikki's hands and holds them* Nikki, I love you and only you. You mean the world to me and I do not want to lose you.

Nik- Me neither *hugs Kel* Kellan?

Kel- Yeah babe? I mean, Nik.

Nik- Can you please not drink. Or try to drink as much. When you do, you become this other person. It's quite horrific, actually.

Kel- Anything for you.

Nik- Thanks, and by the way. I accept your apology. I'm giving you another chance.

Kel- Thank you. It means so much to me. I'm taking you out tonight. Just the two of us. And the only drinks I'll be having is water, O.J. or soda.

Nik- And that means a lot to me. You have earned your right to call me babe.

Kel- I love you. *kisses her*

Kris- I'm guessing you two made up. Hey Kellan, how is Rob?

Kel- He is suffering from a huge hangover. I wouldn't have brought if I knew.

Kris- Good. He deserves it.

Kel- Oh and I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. I was being an ass an all.

Kris- Kel, it's ok. I'm going to go check on Rob. See if he's okay. By the way Nik, he's a keeper.

Kel- you're a keeper too. After Rob gets up, tell him to call me. I'll give him the biggest lecture not to do anything stupid again.

Kris- *giggles* Thanks Kellan. I'll see you guys later. I'll text you later, Nikki.


	36. Chapter 37

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 12

Previously:

Kel- you're a keeper too. After Rob gets up, tell him to call me. I'll give him the biggest lecture not to do anything stupid again.

Kris- *giggles* Thanks Kellan. I'll see you guys later. I'll text you later, Nikki.

Now:

Kris- *enters house to see bottles scattered around the living room. Knows that rob would be having a terrible headache, so she slams the door and yells* ROB!

Rob- Crap.*comes downstairs* Can you please talk a little quieter?

Kris- WHY? DOES YOUR HEAD HURT?

Rob- Yes, Kristen. It does.

Kris- GOOD! I WANT YOU TO CLEAN ALL THIS UP. I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER. IT SHOULD BE ALL CLEAN AND IT BETTER NOT SMELL LIKE BEER WHEN I GET BACK DOWN HERE. OH KELLAN WANTS YOU TO CALL HIM. *goes upstairs and takes a shower*

Rob- Geesh! *calls Kellan*

Kel- Hey Rob! How are you?

Rob- Terrible. My head hurts so bad.

Kel- Yeah. I know the feeling. Hey, have you talked to Kris yet?

Rob- No she's taking a shower.

Kel- Is she not mad at you?

Rob- Oh, she is! She's been yelling at me since she got home.

Kel- You better clean all that shit. Sorry I ruined your house.

Rob- It's okay man. Anyways, she said you wanted me to call you.

Kel- Yeah. You better get your act together. She is really mad that you had beer. I wouldn't have brought it if I would have known. But you. You should have denied. Then we wouldn't have been asses.

Rob- What do you mean?

Kel- Well, we were stupid when we went to Nikki's house.

Rob- Why were we stupid?

Kel- Well, we were drunk. And we drove there.

Rob- Oh! God!

Kel- That's not all. I called Kris a bitch.

Rob- What?

Kel- And so did you.

Rob- Uhh! I don't think I'm going to drink ever again.

Kel- Well you got some explaining to do. I think she might reconsider being with you.

Rob- Oh boy! I got to go! Talk to you later. *hangs up, and picks up the place. Once the room is back to normal, he sprays the room with Febreeze and then lights some candles that match the scent of the spray*

Kris- So how was your night? *says as she walks downstairs*

Rob- I don't know. I don't remember any of it, but I heard it was pretty bad!

Kris- *looks around the room, sees that the living room is neat and smelt pretty good* So you remember calling me a bitch?

Rob- No, but Kellan told me. Baby I'm so sorry! I was stupid to drink even a drop of beer.

Kris- You're too late for that. You should of really thought about that last night. Rob! You just got out of the hospital. You really think it was a good idea to even pick up a beer? Let alone drive drunk! You could of seriously got injured or killed!

Rob- I know and it was stupid. I don't know what's with me lately, but it seems as if I'm hurting you way too much! I know I must be making you trust me less and less. And I know that it's weakening our relationship. I know that sorry isn't going to cut it. All I can ask is for you to forgive me and give another chance.

Kris- Until I see that you actually care about me and my feelings just as much as I care about yours, I think we need a break. *takes engagement ring off, and hands it to him* Hopefully within time, we can work it out. But I think we need some space.

Rob- Kris! Are you for real? Can we just take it slow. Maybe start from the beginning?

Kris- I don't know. But at least for today and tomorrow, I want to be alone. Let me think about it. Please.

Rob- O-kay.

Kris- I'm going to Nikki's. I don't know when I'll be back.

Rob- Alright. Have fun.

Kris- *smiles weakly* Thanks. See you around. *leaves*

Rob- Well, I must get packing! *sighs*


	37. Chapter 38

Previously:

Kris- *smiles weakly* Thanks. See you around. *leaves*

Rob- Well, I must get packing! *sighs*

Now:

*At Nikkis house, Nik and Kris are on the couch talking*

Nik- Did you really break up with him?

Kris- What do you mean?

Nik- You took off your ring.

Kris- So?

Nik- Kris, people only do that if they end it.

Kris- Well I have no idea if we are broken up. But I do know that I am taking a few days away from him to think about things.

Nik- I understand why you're mad at him, but don't you think you're taking it a little to far. I mean you keep mentioning that he COULD Of gotten killed while driving drunk, and so on. But he didn't. So shouldn't you be happy that nothing huge happened that could have gotten him hurt?

Kris- I know Nik, but it's the fact that I asked him over and over. And yet he still does it. It makes me not want to trust him anymore.

Nik- You are wanting him not drink because of your father right?

Kris- *remembers past with her father, whispers* yes.

Nik- Kris. Rob is nothing like your father. He would never hurt you in a million years. You can NOT compare Rob to your dad because they have nothing in common. Rob is too sweet and caring of a guy to try to hurt you. You have to realize that. I think you should talk to him, and listen to him, make him show you how much you mean to him. Since you moved here, I have never seen Rob care so deeply about another girl like you.

Kris- I guess you're right. You were able to fix your relationship with Kellan, so that means I can too.

Nik- And if it makes your relationship stronger, go to counseling. They help big time.

Kris- Thanks for talking, Nik. I think I needed this. Well I better go. I'll call you later, okay?

Nik- Alrightie. I'm sure you'll work it out with him.

Kris- Yeah. See you later *leaves and drives home*

*At Kris' house*

Kris- *sees Rob's car isn't there. Gets confused look on her face and enters. Sees that all his stuff is gone.* Rob! *she cries out and thinks to call him, but he doesn't pick up. She starts to sob and her knees give out.* *decides to call Nikki*

Nik- That was fast!

Kris- *doesn't talk but just cries*

Nik- Kris? What's wrong *waits for response, but doesn't get one* I'll be right over. Hold on sweetie.

*With Rob and Jackson, at Jack's place*

Rob- Thanks for letting me stay over.

Jack- Anytime. So what happened man?

Rob- I made some stupid decisions and decided to get drunk, even though I knew how Kris felt about it. Now it's over.

Jack- I'm so sorry. Well you can stay with Ash and I as long as you want.

Rob- Thanks again.

Jack- Do you think she'll forgive you?

Rob- I don't know. I have hope she does though.

Jack- Hope is always a good thing to have.

Rob- Yeah. Is it okay if we talk about something else. I don't really feel like thinking about what just happened.

Jack- Sure. What do you want to talk about?

Rob- When is Ash getting back?

Jack- In two nights. I miss her like crazy! Oh, um sorry.

Rob- It's fine. I think I'll just take a nap.*goes upstairs sets his phone down (which has one missed call; the phone was on silent so he didn't see that someone called him) and then takes a nap*

*With Kris*

Kris- *keeps trying to call Rob but he doesn't pick up. She stops after soon realizing that he must be ignoring her. And after that thought came into her mind, she started to cry again.*

*Door bell Rings*

Kris- *thinks it might be rob and rushes to the door* Oh Hi.

Nik- What happened?

Kris- Come on in. *says in a raspy voice*

Nik- Where's Rob's stuff?

Kris- Hes gone!

Nik- What do you mean?

Kris- He left.

Nik- Why don't you call him?

Kris- He's ignoring me. I've been trying to for the past 20 minutes.

Nik- *brings Kristen into a hug* It's going to be okay, sweetie. We'll get him back.


	38. Chapter 39

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 14

Previously:

Kris- He's ignoring me. I've been trying to for the past 20 minutes.

Nik- *brings Kristen into a hug* It's going to be okay, sweetie. We'll get him back.

Now:

*At Jack and Ash's House*

Rob- *wakes up 2 hours later and goes to his phone. Unlocks his screen and becomes devastated when he sees his profile picture; Kris and himself goofing off at a park. Then catches that he missed around 50 calls from Kris. Listens to a voicemail she left which consists of 10 seconds with someone sobbing in the background* *decides to go back to Kris's house* Hey, Jack?

Jack- Yeah?

Rob- Hey, I'm going to Kris' house. She doesn't sound very okay. I'll be back in a few.

Jack- Okay. See ya. Hope she's okay.

Rob- Bye. *leaves*

*At Kris' house*

Kris- I can't believe him!

Nik- Did you say anything that made him think he had to move out?

Kris- I said that I want a few days to be away from him. Crap! Oh my gosh, this is all my fault. I am so stupid. I guess I deserve this.

Nik- I think that could of triggered his action. And No it's not. It's no one's fault, and you are not stupid. And Kristen, you do NOT deserve this.

*The Doorbell Rings*

Kris- Did you tell anyone?

Nik- No. I came straight over.

Kris- Oh. *gets up*

Nik- Do you want me to get it?

Kris- No. But thanks. You stay here and help yourself to the kitchen and living room. *walks to the door, opens it* Wha?

Rob- Kristen? What's wrong?

Kris- What are you doing here?

Rob- You called me a million times. And then I heard you crying in your voicemail so I thought I should head over here.

Kris- Why would you?

Rob- What do you mean? You're my fiancé.

Kris- You've been ignoring me though.

Rob- Wait what are you talking about?

Nik- Who is it? *walks over to them* Oh. Rob, hey. I guess I'll leave. Call me later okay?

Kris- Nik, you don't have –

Nik- It's fine. I'll talk to you later. *leaves*

Rob- Can I come in?

Kris- Yes.

Rob- *walks inside *

Kris- *closes the door and turns around*

Rob- Why would you think I'm ignoring you?

Kris-You left with everything! And then you wouldn't answer your phone.

Rob- I left with everything because I thought we would be starting over. And I didn't answer my phone because I was with Jackson and then I took a nap. It was on silent for the whole time. I wasn't ignoring you. *walks closer to Kris* Have you been like this all day?

Kris- *nods* But we didn't decide it was best to start over. I just said that I would be away for a couple days to think about us and where we stand.

Rob- Right. Well then I misunderstood. And I assumed so that makes me an ass. Kris we need to do something. I'm tired of us fighting. And I'm definitely tired of hurting you.

Kris- I know, me too. Nikki suggested to go to counseling. She says they really do help out.

Rob- I will do whatever it takes to get our relationship at the best it can be. I miss the old times. I miss us being so close to eachother.

Kris- *walks to Rob and wraps her arms around his waist * I love you.

Rob- I love you too Kris.

Kris- *looks up at him, tears fall down*

Rob- Why are you crying? *says as he wipes her tears with his thumbs*

Kris- I just want you to know that I have been so mad at you and ordering you not to do all this stuff so you won't get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you.

Rob- I know, and I appreciate it so much. You are the most selfless person I know. You have such a great heart. I love you so much, and I never want to come close to losing you again.

Kris- *smiles* I really needed to hear that.

Rob- *leans down and kisses her*

Kris- *pulls away* You didn't unpack did you?

Rob- No why?

Kris- It would take longer for us to move your stuff back in.

Rob- You're serious?

Kris- mmhm.

Rob- *smiles and kisses her again*

Kris- I want that ring back too!

Rob- God, I love you Kristen Jaymes Stewart.

Kris- And I love you, Robert Thomas Pattinson.

Rob- *spins her around and kisses her*

Awww, so they are all okay. Phew! lol


	39. Chapter 40

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 15

Previously:

Kris- And I love you, Robert Thomas Pattinson.

Rob- *spins her around and kisses her*

Now:

*The Next Day. Rob is all moved in, although there are some boxes that haven't been unpacked yet. All of the crew is over at Jackson's/Ashley's, to welcome Ashley home.*

*Nikki and Kris are working on the posters while the guys are cleaning the living room*

Nikki- *Whistles really loud*

Kris- GUYS!

Rob- Coming! *rushes with Kell and Jackson outside*

Nikki- Okay, So Jackson in about 15 minutes we need you to go to the airport. That will give us enough time to finish putting everything up. Kellan and Rob, you two need to go to the grocery store. I already have a list.

Kris- But we need you to hurry. No horsing around!

Rob- Got it. See ya in a few.

*Boys leave*

Nikki- Okay, Kris do you think you can help me do the finishing touches? Then we can change into our swimsuits.

Kris- Nik, this is a welcome home party, not a swimming party.

Nikki- We can swim too! *puts hands on our hips*

Kris- *giggles* Okay, we can swim too. Don't get all mad.

They put up the decorations and then Jackson goes to the airport. The girls have now changed into their bathing suits.

Kris- So how have you two been? No more fights?

Nik- Nope. What about you?

Kris- Not one fight. Of course it hasn't been a whole day yet. Just a lot of making up to do.

Nik- TMI!

Kris- I didn't say anything!

Nik- Yes you did!

Kris- No I didn't!

Nikki- Yes you did!

Kris- Yes I did!

Nikki- No you didn't!

Kris- Thank you for agreeing with me!

Nikki- Ugh! You tricked me! That's not very fair. Or nice!

Kris- Nothings fair in life.

Nikki- Uhh! *walks into kitchen and grabs a bottle of Dr. Pepper.*

Kris- *follows her* Nik, you can't really be mad. I mean it was funny!

Nikki- No it wasn't! *is mad and opens bottle harshly, which explodes all over her!*

Kris- You're right! This is so much funnier! *starts laughing*

Nikki- *takes the bottle of left over soda and sprays it on Kris* Oops.

Kris- Oh no you didn't!

Nikki- Looks like I did.

Kris- *runs to the fridge and grabs a liter of and then shakes it. Opens it and faces it towards Nikki*

Kris and Nikki run through the house spraying each other until all the soda is gone. They end up in the backyard walking in a circle waiting to pounce on each other.

Nikki- Why don't we call it quits. We're soaked!

Kris- Good idea. I think the best way is to go in the pool.

Nikki- Yeah! Good thinking.

Kris- You go ahead, I'll go get some towels.

Nikki- Kay. *jumps in the pool*

Kris- OMG! Nikki, you are so gullible!

Nikki- KRIS! *screams as she splashes water at her*

Kris- *cracks up laughing, turns around and starts to walk to the door*

Nikki- *silently gets out and runs behind her. Grabs her and pushes her in the pool* HA!

Kris- Ugh! Damn it, Nikki.

Nikki- Looks like I'm the smart one now!

Kellan- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Rob- ALL THE TIME I SPENT CLEANING!

Kris- Oh crap! Look who's home.

Nikki- Hide!

*Both go to the bottom of the surface*

Rob- Where'd they go?

Kellan- *goes outside with Rob*

Rob- Where could they be?

Kellan- One guess *points to pool*

Rob- Kellan, if they were in the pool we would see them.

Kellan- Or they could be hiding.

Rob- How?

Kellan- *walks closer to pool*

Rob- Look out!

Nikki- *swims up to surface and pulls Kellan into the water.*

Kellan- Nicole!

Nikki- *looks innocent* Oops.

Kellan- What the hell happened to the house you do realize that Ashley and Jackson should be coming home soon.

Rob- Yeah! And I cleaned so well! It's a shame you guys destroyed the work I put in.

Nikki- Rob, just shut up.

Sorry I had to stop there. I know its at a bad spot but I don't know how much more room I had left to write so I'm putting it in two videos. Sorry it's been so long since I put up my last one. Hope you forgive me.

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 15 part 2

Previously:

Rob- Yeah! And I cleaned so well! It's a shame you guys destroyed the work I put in.

Nikki- Rob, just shut up.

Now:

Kellan- He shouldn't have to shut up. Besides, we helped clean while you guys partied. I think you guys should clean up the place and we should take a swim.

Rob- Yeah. I think you should be the one to shut your mouth, Nikki.

Kris- Hey, that is no way to speak to her like that!

Nikki- It's okay Kris. They are right. We'll clean up, while they stay in the pool. *gets out of pool, gets a towel, and enters house*

Kris- Look what you did guys. You do not talk to any girl like that. What the hell is wrong with you two? I think you guys need to clean your mouth from all the bitterness. *enters house also*

Rob- We are the bitter ones?

Kris- Excuse me?

Rob- Nothing.

Kris- Uh- Huh. That's what I thought. *slams door in front of the guys face.*

*with the girls*

Nikki- Oh My Gosh. I can't believe we did all of this. We should get cleaning if we don't want Ashley to walk in her house with soda everywhere.

Kris- On the plus side, if we don't get all of the soda off, it will make her home smell good!

Nikki- *laughs* Sorry for spraying you earlier. It was my fault.

Kris- Nah. I shouldn't have been laughing. I wouldn't be happy if it was the other way around. And sorry I tricked you.

Nikki- It's all good. Come on, let's get this house spotless again.

*30 minutes later*

Nikki- Okay, I'm done with the kitchen!

Kris- I'm done with the dining room.

Nikki- Sweet. Now let's clean the living room and we'll be all set.

Kris- Kay

*The Girls clean the room within 15 minutes and then are finished*

Kris- Yes!

Nikki- We finished.

Kris- Come on. Let's go get the boys. I think the drama should stop for today.

Nikki- Today?

Kris- You know what I mean.

Nikki- *giggles* Okay. Hopefully they won't be too mad at us.

Kris- I hope not either. I feel like all I do is bring drama into Rob's life. Maybe I am a drama queen.

Nikki- You are not a drama queen. If anyone is the drama queen, it would be me. I've been getting you and Rob into so many fights lately, and I'm sorry.

Kris- Nik, there is no need for you to apologize. Let's just go get our men and beg them for our forgiveness *laughs*

Nik- *opens door so the guys could come in* Kellan, Rob? Can you come in here? We want to talk.

Rob- *looks at Kellan*

Kellan- *looks at Rob, nods*

Rob- Okay.

Kellan- *closes the door behind him* What's up girls?

Kris- We just want to apologize about the mess we made.

Nikki- We know you two worked really hard on cleaning the house up. And Kris and I appreciate it.

Kris- Yeah. We were just being bitches and over-reacted.

Nikki- We hope you can both forgive us.

Kellan- I will forgive you if you do one more thing for me.

Nikki- Promise?

Kellan- Yes, I promise Nikki

Nikki- Then what is it?

Kellan- Help me get the pool vacuum working.

Nikki-Oh, okay. Sure. *walks outside towards the pool*

*Inside with Rob and Kris*

Rob- I have a feeling that he has something planned other than fixing the vacuum.

Kris- Why?

Rob- They don't even have a vacuum for the pool.

Kris- Oh, god. I should warn her.

Rob- Oh come on, she'll be fine.

Kris- I know, it's just I tricked her earlier. She doesn't deserve this.

Rob- Go tell her.

Kris- Be right back *kisses his cheek and runs to the backyard*

Rob- *watches Kris go behind Kellan and push him into the pool, laughs as he sees Kellans reaction. Goes outside* Woah! My girl got muscles!

Nikki- Kris, why did you do that?

Kris- He was going to push you in.

Nikki- Uh…thanks. *looks at Kellan who is now above the surface* Is that true?

Kellan- Yes.

Nikki- Well, you said you would promise to forgive me if I helped you. Here, I'll help you. *jumps into the pool. When she hits the bottom of the floor, her feet slide making her head hit the ground. And now is unconscious*

Kris- What is she doing down there?

Rob- Looks like she's laying down. But why?

Kris- Kellan!

Kellan- What?

Kris- Blood!


	40. Chapter 41

A Robsten Story S2 Ep. 16

Previously:

Rob- Looks like she's laying down. But why?

Kris- Kellan!

Kellan- What?

Kris- Blood!

Now:

Kellan- *looks back at Nikki and sees blood coming to the surface* Oh My Gosh. Go get some towels! A lot actually! *swims back down and gets Nikki*

Kris- *runs inside and gets all of the towels she can find. Comes out holding a stack of towels towering over her* Is this enough?

Rob- I'm sure that's plenty.

Kellan- *walks towards the stairs, carrying Nikki in his arms (like the picture in video, except she's unconscious)*

Kris- The towels are on the table. Do you want me to call 9-1-1?

Kellan- Can you bring me like five? And not this second.

Kris- Kay *goes to get the towels*

Kellan- Come on Nikki, wake up! *does C.P.R.*

Nikki- *doesn't move, stil unconscious and bleeding*

Kellan- Do you have a hair tie or something so I could separate her hair from the blood?

Kris- Yeah *takes off her hair band and gives it to Kellan*

Kellan- Thanks. Rob can you come over here and put towels down right here *points to spot* so I can lay her head there? And Kris, why don't you call Jackson and see where they are at?

Kris- Okay. Let me know if you need anything else. Kellan?

Kellan- Yeah?

Kris- Is she going to be okay?

Kellan- I hope so. But I think she is. It seems like a minor concussion.

Kris- How do you know all this?

Kellan- Did you forget that I'm training in the medical field?

Kris- Oh yeah! My bad. I'll be in the kitchen. *goes inside*

*With the Boys*

Kellan- *does C.P.R again and felt her pulse increase a little bit*

Rob- Did she just move?

Kellan- Yes *does CPR again*

Nikki- *opens eyes*

Kellan- Nikki! Are you okay?

Nikki- Yeah. Why? And Why does my head feel wet?

Kellan- You slipped in the pool and hit your head. It's bleeding.

Nikki- Is it bad?

Kellan- Not too bad. Just a minor cut. You're going to have to take it easy for a while okay?

Nikki- *nods*

Kris- *runs back to the boys while speaking* He said he should be here in 10 minutes. *looks at Nikki* Nikki!

Nikki- *looks at Kris* Hey Kris.

Kris- Are you alright?

Nikki- I'm fine, really.

Rob- I'll go put all the other towels away. *leaves with the towels*

Kris- Does it hurt?

Nikki- No. It just feels like wet. Which feels weird and eww-ish!

Kris- *laughs* I can imagine. How much longer is it going to bleed?

Kellan- Well you normally have to apply pressure for at least 15 minutes. It's been around 10 minutes. So if I keep putting pressure for 5 more minutes, it should stop.

Kris- Okay good! Does she need to have any bandage on?

Kellan- Well it's not that big, but if she wants to have a small on that's fine.

Nikki- Hello Kitty! Please!

Kris- I'll go search for them. I'll be right back. *leaves again*

Kellan- After the bleeding stops we'll go up and wash your hair.

Nikki- So you're my hair stylist too now? *grins*

Kellan- Only if you want me to be* bends down and gives her a kiss on her forehead*

*With Kris, in master bath looking for Hello Kitty band-aids*

Kris- Oh come on, where could you be? *looking through Ashley's drawers, shocked when she sees…* WTH?


End file.
